


What the Fuck?

by unifairie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consent Issues, F/M, M/M, Major character injury/ death, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-con Drug Use, Self-Harm, Unconscious Sex, Unrequited Love, non-con confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: Rick Grimes wakes from his coma, and searches for his family. He meets The Governor instead, and the rest is a whole different story...





	1. What the Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised edition. There will be some changes, and a different ending, be warned.

Rick Grimes just didn't understand, couldn't wrap his head around it. What was in the fucking water or whatever these men were drinking that was bringing on this problem for him? Why was he suddenly so attractive to men, psychopaths maybe, or at least some of them? Was it him? Was he giving off a vibe he wasn't aware of? Whatever it was, he was entirely over it. He wasn't gay or bisexual, not that he condemned it for others. It just wasn't his thing. And, he was tired of men coming on to him.

First, there had been Shane. They were best friends, but he always flirted with Rick, and displayed a baffling jealousy over his relationship with Lori. And, there were times when Shane went too far, especially when he was drinking, and managed to catch Rick alone. Then, he would invade Rick's personal space, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, and locking him into an unwanted embrace, trying to kiss him, even managing a few times, before Rick managed to free himself. 

Sometimes, Rick tried to laugh it off, telling Shane he was too drunk and mistaking him for one of the lovely ladies he was always chasing. And, sometimes, he just got pissed, telling Shane to cool it, because he wasn't interested. 

And, sometimes, Shane laughed it off too, telling him he was just too gorgeous and he couldn't help himself. Sometimes, he just got whiny, asking Rick why he wouldn't even consider it. But, there were times when he got pissed, too, saying Rick had been leading him on, calling Rick a prick tease... 

Those were the accusations that hurt, because Rick knew he had never led Shane on. Rick loved Lori. God only knew why. She had become a bitch to him, always believing he was cheating on her, like he actually had the time. She had become so jealous and clingy. But, she was Carl's mother, and Rick would always be grateful for the son she gave him. They had been so young when they got married, because she was pregnant with Carl, and Rick had done the right thing and married her. He did love her though, just not as much as he thought he did when he got her pregnant. But, he would never leave her or cheat on her. Marriage vows were important to him. And, she was Carl's mother, and he took that shit seriously. 

Then, he got shot, and the world went to hell. He had been in a coma when the shit hit the fan, so to speak, and he had woken up to the madness. Strait off, he headed for home. But home just became a house without his family. But, he was sure they had gotten out; as it looked like they'd packed in a hurry, but with sone personal things missing, he still had a hope of finding them again, had to. Rick decided to check the town first, see if there was anyone left that might help him on his quest. 

That's when he came into contact with Morgan and his son, literally, getting hit upside the head with a shovel, waking up tied to a bed, and having to explain himself as best he could, under the circumstances. Later, Morgan told him about all the shit going down. He'd spent the night in the house where Morgan and his son were living, and the three of them made the trip to the police station in the morning, where everyone had a nice hot shower and Rick got one of his uniforms to wear, not that he was sure it was proper, now. It just felt confortable on his skin. Rick gathered up the guns and ammo, figuring he'd need them. And, he found some long-range walkies, thinking he could use them to communicate with his new friends, who wouldn't be joining him on his search for his family, said they had something to do, first. So, Rick left them, heading for the city to look for his family, thinking they would have headed there. 

Rick stopped at a farmhouse when he ran out of gas, and ended up with a horse, as headed for the city. He was probably five miles out when he ran into a guy that called himself, 'The Governor', though he would later reveal his name to actually be Phillip. At the time, 'The Governor' was leaving the city in a military vehicle of some sort, with a couple guys who seemed to be working for him. He informed Rick they had been on a scavenging trip and were headed back to a campsite, where they had been staying with a group of people, while they were hunting for something permanent. 

The man also informed Rick that the city had nothing left but the dead. He relayed that he and his group had been scavanging for supplies in the city before they'd almost been overrun by the damn things, having stayed too long. But, he assured Rick he was welcome to come with them if he chose. Rick wasn't sure. He didn't know this man, and there seemed to be something off about him which Rick didn't trust. Rick told him he was looking for his family and wished him luck. That's when the man told him his family might be at the campsite and he could check it out, giving Rick pause. He decided maybe he'd check it out, telling the guy if he gave him directions he'd follow him out there. The Governor told him he'd look forward to seeing him when he got there. 

Rick reached the campsite just before dark, but was disappointed after searching the place and not finding his family. That's when the Governor talked him into spending the night, since it was getting dark and it would be plain foolish to try searching in the dark, with all those biters out there... and he was sure Rick needed to rest sometime, anyway. Rick couldn't actually argue that point, so he spent the night. When morning came, the man talked him into staying even longer, saying they were looking for a place to make a home, and he could search for his family on the way. 

When Rick still hadn't found his family by the time they found a town several days later, Phillip told Rick he could help him make the town a safe haven, so that when he did find his family he'd have someplace safe to bring them. Everything he said sounded logical, and Rick found himself agreeing again, though he was frustrated by his lack of progress on his own quest.The man just seemed to have all the right answers.


	2. Really...Again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with The Governor|Phillip in a town called Woodbury

Rick couldn't believe how long it took to turn the town into a safe haven. And there were even more disturbing factors. Number one was 'The Governor' picking the biggest house in town, the former Governor's mansion, ironically. He said it made sense to him, since the people had given him the title to begin with. Rick simply felt he was on a power trip, and had already decided the man's mental stability was questionable. Phillip had picked up a little nerdy scientist sidekick somewhere along the way, a devoted fan who trailed after him like a lovesick puppy, which really wouldn't have bothered Rick so much if Phillip hadn't insisted on keeping Rick with him, at all times, as well, insisting Rick was his right hand and he couldn't manage without him. The little guy, Milton, fixated on Rick, as well; pissing Phillip off, causing him to chase the interloper off, so he could turn all his attention on Rick, such intense focus making Rick terribly unconfortable. And, he got to throwing an arm over Rick's shoulder, said arm finding it's way to Rick's waist, soon after, where it would be promptly removed by Rick himself. This caused the man to smile, and soon the arm was back around the smaller man's shoulders. Rick felt like he was revisiting his old problem with Shane, aware that Phillip had an attraction to him, but unsure how to deal with it.

When the mansion was ready, Phillip insisted Rick and Milton move in with him. Milton was going to set up a lab in the basement and take a bedroom, as there were plenty. Rick balked at the living arrangements, Phillip's fixation on him really starting to creep him out. But, Phillip insisted he needed his right hand with him, and why should Rick take a house alone when there were so many needy people for them, and surely more to come. Rick had countered back with the fact that some of those needy people could live at the mansion. Phillip had then came back at him with the fact that a family would be moving in; a married couple with a teenage daughter. But, as Phillip explained them, Rick quickly realized they were going to be more or less servants; the wife taking on the duties of cook and housekeeper, while her husband would take care of maintainance and gardening, with the daughter assisting her mother, as well as taking care of little things, like decorating, etc. Phillip told Rick that Martinez,along with some other guys, would be moving in as well, as a security team. 

While Rick didn't feel the need for servants or security, he was relieved that there would be so many people in the mansion, besides himself, Phillip and Milton, who didn't really count, so he didn't feel like he and Phillip were being connected as a couple. That was something he wanted to avoid. And, since Phillip refused to just let him have his own place, and he couldn't find a good enough argument that didn't sound like he was being ungrateful, he gave in; and besides, Phillip just had a way of bulldozing over him until he gave in. He couldn't figure out how that happened. 

But, Phillip really upset him, when he put Rick in the bedroom next to his own, with a connecting bath. It was too much, causing Rick to balk and throw a bit of a childish tantrum. Phillip didn't seem to understand the problem. When Rick asked why he hadn't taken the master suite, Phillip was aghast, saying he had given it to the married couple, of course, acting magnanimous. Rick then suggested that Martinez and the other security could have shared these rooms, and Phillip said they were already sharing similar arrangements. And, Rick ran out of arguments, stewing in frustration, while Phillip had a smirk of victory plastered on his face. 

But it only got worse from there on. Within two days, Phillip was invading Rick's personal space more than ever, simply coming through the connecting bathroom, right into Rick's bedroom, after Rick had gone to bed early just to get away from him. He'd walk in and plant himself right on the bed, where Rick was laying in only a t-shirt and boxers... just because he wanted to talk. 

Rick would tell him they could talk tomorrow, since they seemed joined at the hip, anyway, and Phillip would laugh, saying, of course, they'd talk tomorrow, but that they still had plenty to talk about now, and he just liked Rick's company. And, Rick would groan in frustration, unable to get rid of the guy, who would stay and talk, reaching out to pat Rick's thigh or stomach, frequently, in emphasis to something he was saying, most of which was merely a repeat of things they'd talked about during the day. But when Rick would remind Phillip of that, he would just laugh, saying he was sure that couldn't possibly be true, and continue as if Rick hadn't said anything. 

Finally, Rick lost his cool, saying he needed to resume his search for his family. Phillip had been putting him off for so long, saying the town wasn't ready, even delaying the finishing himself, keeping Rick stuck there. Phillip reluctantly let him resume his search, sending a couple security guys with him, saying that with winter coming he'd need to restrict his searches to day trips, so he could be back by dark, and the security team would make sure he got back safely. Rick wasn't happy with the restrictions, beginning to feel he was being held against his will. But he didn't know how to get away. The man seemed to have him on an invisible leash. It was a wonder he could even use the bath alone. But, even with the forced security, at least he could escape Phillip for a few hours. That was more freedom than he'd had in months, since he'd met the man. 

God, Rick wished he'd never met 'The Governor.' And, if he did find his family, he sure as hell wasn't bringing them back to Woodbury. He had to escape the man's clutches. He wasn't sure how he got himself into these situations. So, he went out, searching every day, returning before nightfall, and having to deal with Phillip at night. 

Phillip started falling asleep on his bed, moving about in his sleep, until he was laying beside Rick. Rick would wake, to find himself in Phillip's arms, and have to struggle free, waking Phillip in the process. Phillip would laugh, apologize, and say he was just a cuddling type, and go back to sleep in Rick's bed. Rick would make his way out of the room, going to sleep in Phillip's bed, since he wasn't using it, and finally get some sleep. And, after a week, Phillip began to bug Rick about going out, saying he should wait until winter was over, becuse he'd pretty much searched everywhere he could in the near vicinity, and would have found them by now if they were there. 

This caused Rick to blow up at him, saying he wasn't going to stop his searching. But, the weather called a halt to his searches anyway. Rick's security team was needed, as well as himself, to go on a scavenging trip, for more supplies, before winter set in. And they managed to get trapped in a surprising snowstorm for a couple days, almost freezing in the weather, before building a fire inside a building, burning furniture to keep it going, tearing up some of the second story floor to let the smoke out, through a couple of slightly open windows. They had set up three tents around the fire to keep warm, one tent holding the supplies, while the security team shared another, leaving the third tent for Phillip and Rick to share. 

They would pile in with a bunch of blankets. Rick had to get up close and personal with Phillip, and he was not happy. They lived on cans of pork and beans and potted meats. There was bottles of water to drink, but no way to wash up.They had to go to the other rooms to use non-functioning toilets, he and Phillip sharing one, and the security team another. The cold kept the smells down, at least. And everyone took turns keeping the fire going and keeping watch. When the weather finally broke, Rick couldn't wait to get back home to Woodbury.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Rick struggled to free himself from Phillip, who had him pinned against the bed, trying to kiss him. Phillip had come into the bedroom, catching him unprepared, and locked him into an unwanted embrace, and they somehow ended up on the bed, where Rick was at a decided disadvantage against Phillip's size and strength. 

Phillip seemed determined to capture those succulent lips that had been haunting his dreams. He couldn't understand Rick's continued resistance, and his determination to find his family, which Phillip was sure was long gone from the Earth. He had allowed Rick to follow that illusion for far too long, let him keep chasing ghosts. But enough was enough. He wanted to lay claim to his prize. Rick was his, had been since he's set eyes on the sexy little cowboy, and looked upon that beautiful face. And, now, he wanted what was his right to have; this man, in his arms, to have and hold, forever. Yes, Rick was his, and he needed to realize that, and this resistance needed to cease. 

"Phillip, let go of me." Rick growled. "This is never going to happen." 

"Why?" Phillip came back. "We should be together. You have nothing left but me. That family is just a memory. They don't exist anymore. Get over it and move on. I am ready and willing to help you with that problem." 

"We don't belong together, Phillip. I don't want to be with a man, you or any other. I like women, period. And, it is getting old telling you this." Rick avoided Phillip's mouth again, the lips only catching his cheek. 

"Dammit, Rick, this world has gone to hell. There is no reason for your moral righteousness. Take love where you find it. Why does everything have to be so black and white for you? I'm offering you what you obviously need. You haven't even tried it. You don't know how good I can make you feel. I can light you up, baby." Phillip panted, desperate to taste that mouth. 

"Go to Milton. He would be ecstatic if you offered to fuck him." Rick snapped. "I am not going to let you fuck me, ever!" 

Phillip shuddered at the thought of Milton. He found nothing attractive about that creature. He only kept Milton around for his brain. "You belong to me, Rick. That is a fact, and you need to admit it." 

"I do not..." Rick's protest was cut off as Phillip finally captured those elusive lips, taking the kiss Rick had refused to give. 

Rick struggled, as Phillip took what he wanted, remembering how Shane had done the same thing to him, taking from him against his will. Rick finally got a knee up, into Phillip's groin, breaking the lock Phillip had on his person, shoving at the man, and managing to slide from under him, onto the floor, where he lay, gasping for breath, definitely not aroused by the unwanted intimacy. 

Phillip let out a groan, over his aching balls. 

"Keep your hands off me, Phillip. I said, 'no', and I meant it. You need to find someone else to give you what you want, because I will not. And, if you persist, I will hurt you. Nobody has the right to take anything from me, including you." Rick managed to pull himself off the floor, exhausted from his struggle with Phillip. "I'm going out of here for a few minutes. You need to be gone when I return." Rick stumbled to the door, making his way out. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The threat worked for a few days before Phillip was after him again, and Rick was ready to scream, in frustration. He decided he couldn't wait any longer, even though the weather hadn't actually warmed nearly enough. He went to his room, locking the bathroom door on his side, as well as the bedroom door. He had been doing this since the kissing incident, so Phillip didn't find it strange, but he didn't stay away either. He was knocking on the bathroom door first, spending fifteen minutes, patiently waiting for Rick to give up and let him in. Rick stayed silent, waiting him out. Then, the bedroom door was the recipient of the repeated tapping barrage. 

"Come on, Rick. This is childish behavior. Stop trying to get away from me." Phillip tried to reason with his reluctant lover. 

"Leave me alone, Phillip. I said no, and I won't change my mind. I am going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, not before. Now, go away." 

Rick waited a while, until Phillip finally walked away. He waited another half hour, just to be on the safe side, before he gathered up his stuff in a duffel bag. There were a couple high-powered flashlights, some matches, extra undergarments and one outfit, along with a heavy coat and a pair of rugged work gloves. He also had extra ammo for his gun, a couple knives and a hatchet, as well as a few cans of potted meat and some bottles of water. It was his survival kit, as best he could figure. He'd find other stuff he needed along the way. 

Rick climbed out of the window carefully, closing it behind him, trying to move quietly across the roof, going to the edge of the wrap-around porch, far from Phillip's room. He dropped the duffel bag down into the shrubbery, lowering himself down one of the pillars. He felt a little silly, running away in the night, but he had no choice. Phillip wouldn't let him leave, downright refusing to let him out of the front gates, keeping him confined to Woodbury; saying the Security team was too busy to go with him and he wasn't going out alone. It was just a way to control him, and Rick had had enough. He didn't know where he was going, but it was away from here. He would find someplace where he wasn't held against his will, and people didn't try to force themselves on him.


	3. Blast From the Past

Rick kept moving all through the night, pressing on, trying to put as much distance between himself and Phillip as possible. He killed a few of the dead, but mostly tried to avoid the few wanderers he came across. He didn't need to leave any kind of trail for anyone to follow, if someone were tracking him, which he hoped they weren't, but one never knew.

As dawn was making an appearance on the horizon, he saw something through the trees, maybe a place to hole up for a while. But, as he kept traveling toward the building, catching glimpses of it through the trees, it seemed to grow in size, and he wasn't so sure. Finally, he got a glimpse of what he was seeing, and was surprised he'd stumbled on an old prison. And, it looked to be occupied, although a lot of the dead had it surrounded, but were being kept out by the double rows of fences. 

Rick wondered how he could make it inside, with all those dead playing gaurd outside. Maybe he could get the attention of someone inside and they would let him in. He climbed up a tree, to wait and watch, from a safe distance, pulling a bottle of water and a can of weenies from the bag, deciding to have a bite to eat. 

He'd finished the meat and half the water, when he noticed movement at one of the prison doors, which opened and some people wandered out. There was a little woman with short gray hair, who actually looked pretty tough; a little Rambo, in the mid-range of life. She looked capable. Trailing behind her was what Rick would term a redneck, with long scraggly hair and a crossbow hanging over one shoulder. The little gray lady had a knife in her belt, as well as some kind of handgun. Yeah, they were both capable, he thought. 

The woman started up a fire, possibly getting ready to cook some breakfast of sorts. Then, the door opened again, and some Asian kid sauntered out, his arm around a hot brunette, with long legs and an attitude, a cute blond trailing in their wake. A little later, an old man, with a long gray ponytail, and beard, and one leg, came out, wandering over to the Asian kid and the two females with him, hugging both girls and smiling at the Asian kid. Must be family, Rick thought. Everything was calm, the gray-haired woman definitely fixing breakfast for the crew. She seemed to be a den-mother sort, Rick smiled. 

Then, the storm broke. The door was suddenly slammed open, making enough noise to disturb the dead at the fence, getting them pressing into it. Rick waited to see who was being an ass, and it turned out to be a couple of people; another redneck, possibly related to the other one, but more volatile, and a military type, gung-ho, full of fire, with the hair to match. Rick had never seen a man with such flaming-red hair, and matching bushy sideburns, even a mustache over his lips in the same vibrant shade. 

Rick didn't know what the pair were in disagreement about, but it appeared heated.Then, the other redneck, with a calmer disposition came over, getting between the pair, finally getting the other to come away with him. A beautiful Latina girl was next out the door, walking over to 'Red', winding an arm around his waist, leading him away from the others, to the concrete wall of the building, where they kind of made out for a bit, before rejoining the others, 'Red' having calmed down a lot. 

Rick brought the binoculars down from his face, thankful he'd tossed them in the duffel before he left.They came in handy Rick took another swallow of water, then brought the binoculars back up, just in time to almost drop them in shock. The lean-muscled man striding out of the door was none other than Shane, his best friend.... or maybe not. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man at the moment. But, he did know how he felt about the boy coming out behind him. That was his son, Carl. 

Rick was in shock. He wanted to run right up to the prison, screaming his sons name, but that would have been stupid. The dead would have devoured him before he got anywhere near the prison. So, how was he going to get close enough to get anyone's attention so he could see his son? 

"Hey, Cowboy, you plan on hiding in that tree all day, or you want an invite to our safe haven?" 

Rick jerked around in surprise, almost falling out of the tree, to see a beautiful vision on horseback, a true Warrior Princess. She looked fierce, dreads hanging around her face, and what appeared to be a sword, strapped to her back. She looked cautious, but not unfriendly. "Well...?" 

"An invite would be nice." Rick said softly. 

"Well, climb on down, then, and I'll get you inside. You'll have to ride with me, to avoid the walkers, and it'll be a dash. Might get hairy, but I'm used to that. Good thing this is a brute. He should be able to carry both our weights, easy. Now, climb up and hold on." 

Rick managed to climb up on the beast, without losing his duffel bag. The animal seemed a gentle brute, not bothered by the added weight. Rick wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him, feeling better than he had in a long time. This woman felt right in his arms, confortable. Rick could get used to this. 

Suddenly, a loud whistle ripped the air, and Rick was jerked back, as the Warrior Princess spurred the animal forward, toward the road leading to the prison. She let out another shrill whistle as she galloped toward the gates of the prison, and Rick could see the gates sliding open. They flew through them before the dead were anywhere near, the gates closing behind them. The woman brought the beast to a stop, turning to face Rick, with a grin. 

"Hop on down, Cowboy, and meet everybody." 

Rick slid down from the horse, and she slid down behind him. They turned to face each other, and she smiled at him. 

"Michonne", she offered a handshake. 

"Rick...?" the voice behind him caused him to turn, facing the man who was supposed to be his best friend his whole life..."I thought you were dead...was so sure..." 

Then, Shane came forward, sweeping Rick into his arms, almost crushing him. Rick wasn't prepared when Shane's mouth came down on his in passionate kiss, stealing the breath from his lungs. 

Rick finally recovered enough to try to struggle away from Shane, getting an arm up, managing to get a hand on Shane's face, prying him loose. 

"Damn, man, that's a little intense. You need to let me go, now, Shane... please..." Rick gasped. 

Shane released him, only blushing slightly. "Sorry, Buddy. It's just that when your best friend comes back from the dead, it's a little emotional. This is truly miraculous. Come on. Let's meet everyone, and catch up." Shane caught Rick's arm, leading him toward the prison and it's community of survivors. 

Rick pulled away from Shane though, his attention focused on the figure of his son, standing there, with tears flowing freely. He took the steps necessary, pulling his boy into his arms, finally getting an embrace he wanted. They held each other and cried, neither knowing they would get this chance ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Hours later, Rick sat at a table inside the prison, the counsel table, and held the warm baby in his arms, tears once more streaming down his face. Shane had just introduced him to his and Lori's daughter, and he was very emotional. Rick had never imagined he and Lori would have any more children, as she'd had such a difficult time with Carl. But, this little fluff of humanity proved him wrong. 

Shane told him they had figured out Lori was pregnant while they were at the farm, where the old man with the ponytail came in, Hershal, a veterinarian, who had saved Carl's life, when he was accidentally shot. So, Rick owed the man for his son's life. The pretty brunette and the blond were his daughters, Maggie and Beth. 

The pregnancy had been difficult for Lori, even with Shane doing his best to take care of her, as well as Carl, trying to keep the family of his best friend alive, out of a sense of duty, though he thought of Carl as a son almost. He hadn't hooked up with Lori though, his interest, a fiesty blonde named Andrea. They were well matched, Rick thought. 

Lori had just been too frail though. She hadn't made it, Maggie having to perform an emergency c-section, when Lori went into labor, at the most inconvenient of times; as a horde of walkers, what Shane and the others called the dead, had overun the prison. Beth had been taking care of the little one, that Carl had named Judith, after Rick's mother. 

Shane had done his best, leading the group, but they had lost a lot of people along the way. Shane intrduced him to everyone else, filling him in on a little of their background, as well. The little gray lady was Carol. The Asian kid was Glenn, who was married to the farmer's daughter, Maggie, the pretty brunette. The two rednecks, loud obnoxious Merle, and his little brother, Daryl, the quieter one.Then, there was 'Red', whose real name was Abraham, and his Latina girlfriend, Rosita. 

The group welcomed him. He had found a home, and the world was right again.


	4. Enough Already

Rick settled into life at the prison rather easily. The people there liked him and seemed to trust him. Some of them liked him a little too much. He didn't know how to deal with all the admiration he was receiving from members of the same sex. He had been used to Phillip's fixation on him, even if it were unwanted, and he felt Milton's attachment to him had only been an extension of the man's obsession with Phillip.

But, now, Shane was back in his life, and didn't seem to want to give up on having something with him, even though he had something going with Andrea, who surprisingly, didn't seem to mind that her bed buddy had fixated on Rick again. She was a free-thinking girl. It didn't matter to her if her lover wanted a little slide-between-the-sheets time with the hot little cowboy, who had been his best friend, before the world went to hell. 

Rick did mind though. Almost immediately, Shane had latched onto him, putting him in the cell with Carl and Judith, right next to the one he lived in. Shane didn't share a cell with Andrea, always going to visit her for a little nocturnal action. She was independent and didn't need him attached to her. They shared a light playful relationship, fond of each other, but not too deep. 

Shane's attachment to Rick was almost threatening to anyone who tried to get near Rick. Shane treated Rick like he was his own personal property. He stayed glued to Rick's side, maneuvering him into the table setting he wanted; Rick to Shane's right, holding Judith, with Carl on Rick's right, so Rick was sandwiched between the pair, like a family unit, as they ate their meals, with Shane even fixing his plate for him. 

When Rick called him on it, he received a hard stare from Shane, before he was told that Shane was going to take care of him, and not let anything happen to him again; make sure he was around to raise his kids. Shane made Rick feel like the little woman, and it pissed him off. He shot Shane an irritated glare, causing Carl to let out a girlish giggle, which he quickly hushed, when his father gave him an irritated look. Carl thought Shane's attitude was amusing. Uncle Shane had a crush on his Dad. That was cute. But, he was too young to realize what it was really like. 

Rick also noticed Abraham watching him more than he should, when he had a hot little Latina girlfriend to occupy his time, and the looks he gave Rick were more than heated, causing Rick to blush, and the big redhead to smile. 

Then, there was the redneck, Daryl, whose eyes followed him almost reverantly, as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world. And, his brother, Merle, who looked at Rick blatantly, licking his lips, glancing at his little brother, smirking, as if he had a secret he was just dying to share. But, he stayed silent. 

The one person Rick was wanting to get to know was the Warrior Princess, Michonne. She smiled at him, making him feel all warm and fuzzy. But, the trick of actually getting to know her was an impossible task, with Shane running interference. He could tell Michonne liked him, and would like to get to know him better, and Rick made up his mind he was going to make that happen, Shane be damned. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●

Rick was awake early in the predawn hours, wanting to be gone before Shane showed up at his cell. He had plans that didn't include his ever-present shadow. He got dressed, then woke Carl, telling him to take Judith over to Beth's cell today, to spend the day, sure the girl wouldn't mind watching the adorable little cherub, who had been her charge before Rick showed up to reclaim his family. Rick wanted to spend some time on his own today.

Rick made his way out of the cell, and the prison. He walked along one gray concrete wall, before rounding a corner and literally running into Daryl, who had come outside to drain the radiator, so to speak. Rick glanced down, inadvertently catching a glimpse of Daryl's impressive equipment, and flushed red, turning away. 

Daryl shook off the last drops of his relief, and tucked himself away, zipping up. 

"Hey, it's ok, Rick. I put the cobra away. It doesn't bite though, ya know. It's actually a pretty friendly fella, especially round pretty little cowboys." Daryl grinned, making Rick blush even brighter. Rick had thought the redneck was a little shyer than this. "What you doing out so early, anyway?" Daryl asked. 

"Just wanted some time to myself." 

"Yeah, your boyfriend is a little possessive, kinda like a gaurd dog, wanting to keep you all to himself, which is understandable, I guess, you being like a bowl of ice cream, on a hot summer day, all creamy and sweet, just wants to eat you up." 

"Shane isn't my boyfriend." Rick was a little flustered, wondering if everyone thought that, and trying to get past Daryl's boldness. 

"He sure seems to think he is..." Daryl replied. 

"Well, he's wrong. He was my best friend before the world changed, but he goes a little overboard." 

"Yeah, guess he does. You could always come out with me, on my hunt, if you want to, hide away from the guy for a while. Gotta see if I can scare up something to feed these people. But, you havta be quiet. Hunting is serious business. Makes a difference between life and death. But, I wouldn't complain about having to look at that pretty face of yours all day, or if I had to wake up to it on my pillow." Daryl said. 

Rick took a couple steps back, a little nervous, not sure how to deal with the man. "I think I'll pass on the hunting trip, and just stick around here, maybe get to know some of these people." 

"Suit yourself." Daryl turned away, headed for the gates, glancing back over his shoulder. "See you later, sexy." he winked at Rick, causing him to blush again, strolling away, chuckling. 

Rick headed back the way he'd come, distracted, thinking about Daryl, confused about the obviousness the hunter had displayed. That had been more than just flirting, and Rick wasn't sure how to deal with it. He saw the door he'd come out of opening in front of him, and the big red headed military man stepping out. When he caught sight of Rick, a big grin split his face. 

'I really don't want to deal with this, today.'' Rick thought.

"Well, good morning, Dollface!" Abraham greeted, enthusiastically, stepping up, backing Rick up against the gray wall, propping a hand next to his head. "Nice to see you, without your boyfriend." 

"Shane is not my boyfriend, Abraham." Rick growled, trying to step past the man. 

Abraham moved to prevent it. "Could have fooled me, the way you guys played a game of tonsil hockey when you met up again." He reached out to touch Rick's face, but Rick pushed his hand away. 

"Shane got a little emotional, but it wasn't mutual... and I think your girlfriend might be upset about this," Rick indicated Abraham being all up on him. 

"You talking about Rosita?" Abraham snorted. "Hell, that girl knows what a dog I am. She ain't got a problem with it. She likes a bit of fluff herself, now and then. She's been sniffing on Andrea for a while, and even eyeing that pretty brunette, who's head over tail for the Asian kid. Now, that cute little blonde might give her a tumble, but she's a bit young. Soooo...., I'd say she's rather understanding. And, you are one hot little number, worth some of my time. In fact, I'd like a little not-so-quiet time with you, darling. I can just bet you are the vocal type." 

"You will never find out. Not interested. Just not my thing." Rick pushed Abraham away. "So back off." 

"I might be a hound, Rick, but that wolf will give you fleas. Just saying. And, I wouldn't mind scratching those itches you get, anytime, baby." Abe laughed. 

"I'm not interested in anyone's fleas, and I can scratch my own damn itches." Rick growled, stomping off. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

A little later, Rick was sitting at an outdoor table, catching up with Glenn and Maggie's story. He'd been surprised they were up so early, usually being late sleepers. They explained that they were planning a run today and wanted to get an early start, inviting him along, mentioning that Michonne was going to be joining them. That was all Rick needed to agree. Soon they were engrossed in a lively conversation about the run. 

Then, like an ominous storm cloud, Shane came out of the prison, clearly upset, until he spied Rick, heading over to the table, pushing his way in between Rick and Glenn. 

"What are you doing, Rick? Got me all worked up... you not in your cell. Was worried about you." Shane caught Rick's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, Rick. Let's go find those kids of ours and have some breakfast." 

Rick pulled his arm free. "My daughter is spending the day with Beth, and I'm sure Carl can find his own way to breakfast, if he's hungry. I have different plans for today. Maggie and Glenn invited me on a run. It's about time I started being useful around here, became a contributing member of this community." 

"You don't need to worry about that, Rick. You need to stay inside of these walls, where you'll be safe. Don't want those kids growing up without their Daddy, now, do we?" Shane conjoled. 

"Shane, I'm not a little kid. Don't treat me like one. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and I can go on a run just like anybody else here." Rick asserted himself. 

"Well, excuse the hell out of me for trying to look out for you. I took pretty good care of your wife and kids, but now you don't need me. Fuck this. I'll just go make myself useful elsewhere!" Shane stormed off, leaving an awkward silence behind him. 

Rick knew he'd be back, after he blew off some steam, but didn't plan to wait for him. 

Abraham, who'd been standing off to the side, gave a smirk, at the fiesty little cowboy Rick Grimes had become. Boy, would he like to get that little firecracker between the sheets, not that it was a possibility anytime soon, with Rick being so adverse to having any rodeos with any hot bucks in the near future, too busy sniffing after that little doe, Michonne. Yeah, Abe had noticed that the sexy little cowboy was paying attention to the dreadlocked queen, but he didn't plan to throw in the towel. That little heart breaker was worth a bit of effort, and he'd give it a shot, if it got the beauty into his bed in the future. 

Abraham was so lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't aware of that surly redneck, Merle, who was staring at Rick, with a look that was twisted and malicious.


	5. I Call Time Out

Rick was happy, as the car flew along, under Glenn's guidance. Rick didn't mind letting Glenn drive. It gave him time to get to know Michonne. They sat in the back seat, while Maggie joined Glenn up front. They had already mapped out their route to a town where they might find supplies, which was a distance to drive, and they could possibly be out a couple days. Rick was actually ok with that. He felt his children were safe and well cared for. Shane might be a little overbearing in his possessiveness over Rick, but he would always protect those kids. Rick never thought otherwise. And, maybe some time apart could cool Shane down, make him realize Rick would never be more than just a friend.

Rick just wished Abraham would realize the same thing, so they could have a friendship, because Rick felt the loud redhead could be a good friend and worthy ally. As for Daryl, Rick didn't know what to think. The redneck was usually quiet, not speaking much to anyone, keeping to himself, hanging mostly with his brother, or spending some time with Carol, who he seemed to view as a mother-type and was protective of. Carol didn't seem to feel the same towards Daryl though, her looks certainly not motherly, more longing, like a kid looking at a lollipop it's parents said it couldn't have, but they still wanted. 

But, there was no doubt, they were friends, and Daryl was confortable with her, unlike his brother, Merle, who didn't seem confortable with anyone but his brother. The rest of the group only seemed to tolerate Merle for Daryl's sake. The ladies didn't like him at all. Rick had seen him hit on every single one of them, even that little blond teenager, Beth, who was barely seventeen. That was sick! Every female there had given him the brush off, and Rick didn't blame them. 

Rick didn't trust that one, though he did trust his brother, Daryl, even if the guy's come-ons had him flustered as hell, and trying to figure out how to deal with the man. But, Rick had a feeling Daryl could be the one guy to count on when the chips were down, someone who'd have his back, and someone who could be a true friend. He just had to get the guy over his romantic pursuit of him, because that definitely wasn't going to happen, even though if he had to choose a man to have a romance with, the redneck, surprisingly would be the one, unlikely as that seemed. 

But, there was really no need to have to consider that, when there was someone right here, in the back seat of this car, that would fit into that empty place in his life. He smiled at Michonne, and she smiled back. 

"Ok, Rick, you can talk to me, you know. I know you want to. You can start by asking me a question, and let's get to know each other better." Michonne took the lead at getting a conversation started. 

About two hours later, Glenn slowed, to turn off the road, that would lead them to the town they were headed for, arriving about ten minutes later. Glenn stopped the car and they sat for a few minutes, before getting out and heading into the town. They stayed together, searching the houses, one by one, killing the dead as they went, checking on scavenging at the same time; they'd come back to gather up later. 

They found they'd hit the mother lode. There was a lot of stuff that would put the community in good for a long time. In fact, they would need another vehicle or more to collect all the stuff that could be scavenged. Maybe they wouldn't be out a couple of days after all. But, they decided to spend the night in one of the houses, anyway, enjoying their time away, taking turns keeping watch and sleeping. They'd head back in the morning. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The group got a late start the next morning, and the sun was high in the sky when they arrived back at the prison, and there was a problem; a bunch of vehicles parked in front of the gates, and all the dead that had been surrounding the place were piled a dozen deep. Something had taken them all out... that something appearing to be whoever had been in those now empty vehicles. So, where were the occupants? 

They watched the gates opening, and it was not a stranger's face that greeted Rick. He hadn't seen him in a while, but he hadn't changed much. Martinez gave him a grin, as Glenn pulled the car through the gates, which closed behind them. But, Rick didn't get much time to pay attention to Martinez, because someone else was striding forward, as he got out of the car, along with Glenn, Maggie and Michonne. 

Rick had hoped to never see that face again. The man was still physically about the same, minus a few pounds, still tall and rangy, but he had changed a lot. Rick had thought he was unstable before, but now he was completely gone, his eyes cold as death. And, as Rick looked around at his men, they all appeared the same... stone cold killers. Only Martinez had smiled, and even it wasn't friendly...maybe even a little nervous. 

Rick began to back away, suddenly afraid of the man headed directly for him. He had never been afraid of Phillip before, but he was now. But, Phillp never stopped his forward momentum, sweeping Rick up into his arms, causing an undignified yelp, before Phillip's mouth closed over his, taking posession, as Rick struggled to escape.It was several minutes, before Phillip had enough of a reunion with his mouth and let up, leaving Rick limp and exhausted. Phillip had an arm around his waist holding him up. 

Coming back to himself, Rick noticed how everyone was standing around silently, but that was because they had machine guns trained on them. Maggie and Glenn were holding each other, while Michonne was just staring, in shock. Shane's face was red, with barely restrained rage, as he watched Rick, being held in Phillip's arm. Abraham appeared irritated too. 

The others simply looked confused, except Merle and Daryl. Merle was smirking, not as upset as everyone else. But, Daryl appeared hurt and confused, as well as angry. Rick didn't understand. Maybe Daryl thought Phillip was really in a relationship with him. But, why would he think that? Couldn't he tell Rick didn't feel like that about Phillip? Maybe not... he had believed Shane was Rick's boyfriend... But, Rick wasn't given any time to contemplate that, as Phillip turned and walked back toward the prison, dragging an unwilling Rick along with him. 

"Sorry about that, folks. Didn't mean to interrupt our discussion... but I wasn't aware that part of this community wasn't here, or that one of them was my boyfriend..." 

"I am not your boyfriend, Phillip!" Rick cut him off, trying to break the iron grip. "Let go of me, Dammit!"

Phillip turned toward him. "That is not going to happen, Rick. You aren't going to run away from me again. In fact, you aren't going anywhere. I was too soft with you, but never again. When you get back to Woodbury you'll see how much it's changed, as well as how much I've changed. You were busy, while you were away from me, making a lot of friends, I see. All of these people seem to want to protect you. Hell, a bunch of them wanted to attack me a few minutes ago, just for that greeting I gave you; like I had no right to kiss my boyfriend, and that is bullshit!" 

"I'm not going with you, Phillip." Rick gasped. "This is my home...My family...I found them...I'm not leaving..." 

"Like hell!" Phillip grinned. "So, where's the family, Rick? Don't see them anywhere. Where's that wife you talked about... and the boy?" 

"Lori didn't make it... " Rick said, softly. "But, Carl is here..." he added, quickly. "And, I have a daughter...I didn't know...Lori was pregnant..." Rick paused for a moment. "It was a miracle I found them, and I will not leave them. You can't make me." 

"Oh, you are so wrong about that, beautiful. But, I would never separate you from your kids, Rick, you know that. We talked about it... how your family would have a safe place to come to. That's why we made Woodbury, you and I, remember?" Phillip said, his own voice soft, now. 

"No! That's not true, at all." Rick cried. "Your reality is what you wanted. You said I would have a safe place to bring my family when I found them. I never answered you. I never agreed to anything. And, you never really believed I would even find my family. You thought they were dead. And, you wouldn't leave me alone. I never wanted a relationship. I told you as much. So, don't pretend we were ever more. I tried to be your friend, but you wouldn't settle for that. It's why I left. And, I will not go back." 

As Rick spoke, Phillip became distracted, and Rick made his move when Phillip's grip loosened, twisting out of his arm; and his gun was at Phillip's head, much to Phillip's surprise. 

"Don't any of you pricks try anything, or your boss will get his brains scrambled!" Rick yelled. 

Phillip chuckled. "That's good, Rick. You surprised me. Didn't expect that, but what do you do, now?" he asked. "You can take our weapons, force us to leave..." Phillip looked Rick in the eye. "...but, I know where you are, now, and you know I won't let you go." Phillip took a step closer to Rick, causing him to step back. "This little act, though, hasn't improved my mood, Rick. When l return, and you know I will, I'll kill every single person here, except you. Is it worth it?" Phillip asked. 

"I don't want to kill you, Phillip." Rick growled. "Please... don't make that my only option." 

"Hell, Rick. You know how I feel. You know I can't let you go. When you left, my world ended. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of finding you again. I can't live without you, Rick. I won't." Phillip gave a sad smile, knowing how it would end. 

"All of you, drop your weapon, and get out of here." Rick ordered. It only took a few minutes. Phillip's men knew nothing but obedience, and Phillip's nod gave the final push. They were good at obeying orders. Rick waited until all the vehicles had left, before turning back to Phillip. 

No, Rick. I either have you or not. I won't settle for less." Phillip shook his head. "If you won't be with me, you have no other choice. I won't live without you. So..., make your move, cowboy." 

The sound of the gunshot was like a cannon in the silence.


	6. Stepping Forward

Killing Phillip was the turning point in Rick's life, taking the life of someone he had considered a friend at one time. He had finally pulled his head out of his ass, and decided to take control, instead of just letting life happen to him. He was taking control of his life and nobody was ever going to control him again.

This incident also changed how the rest of the group saw Rick. They didn't see him as just a pretty face anymore. Shane decided he wasn't going to try to control Rick anymore. Rick didn't seem to like people trying to control him, and his shooting of that guy was one of the coldest things Shane had ever seen. It gave Shane pause, thinking just how dangerous Rick could be. 

Shane still wanted Rick. Hell, look at the man! How was it possible not to want that? Rick was beautiful, had always been beautiful, and, man, so damn sexy. But, the man Rick was now was not going to let anyone take advantage of him. So, Shane decided to back off, not wanting to push Rick too far. 

Abraham, on the other hand, admired Rick even more. He liked that spark, and the ability to make hard decisions. It made the man even sexier. But, he would never force himself on anyone. He had more pride than that, though he was never adverse to seduction for getting what he wanted, and boy did he want that sexy little cowboy more than ever. 

The change in everyone surprised Rick. Suddenly, he was the one everyone looked to first, the one everyone asked the questions, the one people wanted to follow. At first, Rick was reluctant to take this new position. But, finally, it fit him, like the perfect pair of jeans, nice and confortable. And, he wore it well. 

Shane took the spot at Rick's side, ceding the leadership role over, but not completely, still wanting that closeness with Rick that nobody else had. But, he was careful how he acted on his needs. But, he did get to bask in that glow that surrounded Rick, that aura of strength. 

Merle didn't take the change of leadership well, but he would never take anything well that wasn't about him. He didn't want Rick in charge, but he hadn't wanted Shane in charge either. In fact, he wasn't sure he wanted to even be with this group of people. He knew the town of Woodbury was in need of a leader, and figured he was the right person to fill that position. But, he needed to get his little brother on board, and he had one sure way to do that. He would wait until the night to leave, his plans cemented by then. And, the Dixon boys would start a new life together, in charge of a whole fucking town, the new kings.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Night had fallen at the prison and everyone was asleep, except Merle, who had been pretending sleep until everyone else drifted off, so he could make his move. He made his way through the prison to the cell he wanted. Rick was asleep on the bottom bunk, his son Carl, sleeping soundly on the top, face turned to the wall. The baby wasn't there because that cute little blonde had pleaded to take her for the night, and Rick had caved for that sweet smile, entrusting his daughter's care to the teen. All the better for Merle. He slapped a hand over Rick's mouth, as he pressed the gun to his head. Didn't want him waking anyone up. Rick woke almost instantly, and Merle pressed his hand harder against his mouth. 

"Don't make a fucking sound, Rick, or I'll have to kill that kid of yours." Merle hissed. "I don't want to do that, so don't make me. You just come quietly and nobody will get hurt. Now, let's go." he removed his hand, and Rick sat up slowly. 

"What about my boots?" Rick whispered, not wanting to wake his son. 

"Slip 'em on, but nothing else. Don't get near that gun... and hurry your ass up." 

Rick barely had the boots on, when Merle reached down and jerked him up by one arm, pushing Rick in front of himself and shoving him out of the cell. He took Rick outside, to a waiting car, and, as Rick started to turn around. To ask where they were going, Merle brought the gun butt down hard on the back of his head. 

Rick crumpled to the ground, and Merle pressed a couple fingers to the pulse of his neck, to make sure he hadn't hit him too hard. He didn't want to kill him, just make sure he didn't cause any trouble. The pulse was strong. Good. Merle opened the back door on the car and hauled Rick's limp body up, depositing it there. 

He went to the trunk and got a roll of duct tape, wrapping several lengths around the ankles, securing them together, before pulling the arms behind the back, and securing them in a similar fashion. As a last measure he slapped a strip over the man's mouth. With Rick secure, he went back inside to get his little brother, sure he'd come, with the present Merle had for him. 

A few minutes later, Merle was back, a grumbling Daryl with him. "Damn, Merle. I was sleepin'. What do you want?" 

"I'm leavin' this shithole." Merle said. "That Woodbury place is in need of a leader, and I am the perfect choice. You can be my right hand. We can run the place. What do you have here, anyway? I know you like Carol, but she ain't yer momma, and she wants more. So, let's just leave this place and start fresh. .." 

"Don't know about that, Merle..." Daryl mumbled. 

"Is it Rick?" Merle growled, knowing full well it was. He knew his brother had been sniffing after that little cowboy since he'd arrived at the prison. Sure, the guy was a looker. There were several men at the prison hot for him, Merle not being one of them. He liked his company a lot more submissive, and of the female variety, not that he hadn't recognised the appeal of the sexy cowboy. He was just more jealous of him than anything, his being instantly accepted and hooking up with one of the ladies, and having most of the men panting after him too. Merle could never get that kind of attention. "If that's all it is, take a look at what I got for you." Merle opened the back door of the car, with a grin. 

Daryl leaned forward to look, shocked to see Rick lying there, all trussed up like a chicken. And, he looked so beautiful, it made Daryl's heart ache. And, he wanted him. He couldn't deny that. He wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his lips til they bruised, and feel that body open to him, the tight sheath stretching to accomadate him, until he filled Rick full, owned him, and made the sexy cowboy cry out his name when he came. 

"What the hell, Merle?" 

"I got you a present. I was tired of 'Mr Hotpantz' playing you for a fool. He's been playing all of you...Red, Shane, and you... and that Phillip feller, too, leadin' you all on. It wasn't right. So, I got him for ya. He's yours, now. You can have him. You can just get in back with him, while I drive. This is an early Christmas present, little brother. Enjoy it. I bet that cute little ass of his will feel real good on your dick, nice and tight..." Merle chuckled. "Go ahead. Do whatever you want. He belongs to you now." 

"Stop it, Merle." Daryl groaned, in spite of himself, picturing his dick sliding into Rick's tight little ass. "No. You ain't doin' this to him. You can leave if you wanna, but I ain't goin' with ya." 

"Fine!" Merle snapped. "Stay here, then, with this bunch of losers!" Merle slammed the door shut and turned away. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Daryl grabbed Merle's arm. "What about Rick?" 

Merle jerked his arm loose from Daryl's grip."I'm takin' him. He does have a nice ass I can fuck til I get tired of it, then I'm sure there will be plenty of takers for it. Should get a nice price for him. He's a pretty sweet piece. And, look at that face. Wow. That's a bonus, something that pretty to look at when you're fucking him...that's a bonus... yeah, he'll do for a bit." Merle grinned. "You said you weren't comin', so he's mine." 

"He ain't yours." Daryl said. "You ain't takin' him.You can go, but yer not takin' him with ya." 

"Bullshit!" Merle walked away. 

Daryl tackled Merle, pounding him in the back of the head and ribs, completely overwhelming a surprised Merle. He beat his brother nearly senseless before letting up. 

"Ya ain't takin' him, Merle," he grunted, as he stood up. He went to the car and opened the back door, gently scooping the unconscious man up in his arms and laying him down on the ground. He pulled out his knife and cut the duct tape away from Rick's ankles and wrists, freeing them, then pulled the tape off his mouth as gently as possible. 

"Sorry, darlin'," he whispered to Rick, bending down and planting a soft kiss on those pouty lips. "He won't hurt you no more." 

Merle was starting to come around, and Daryl went over and hauled him to his feet, dragging him to the car, jerking open the front door and tossing him inside. 

"Just get the fuck out of here!" Daryl snarled, slamming both car doors shut, before going back to Rick. 

Merle managed to get the car started and drove off, stopping to open the gates, and heading down the road. Daryl knew it wasn't the end of Merle, but he'd deal with that problem later. Rick was starting to revive. Daryl was careful with him, telling him he'd be right back, before running to secure the gates. When he got back, Rick was trying to get up. He helped him up, an arm around his trim waist, supporting him, leading him back to the prison, and sitting him down, once inside. 

"Sorry bout my brother, Rick. He wanted to leave... wanted me to go with him... thought you'd be a good present fer me. When I told him no, he was gonna keep ya, anyway. Couldn't let that happen to ya..." Daryl gave a half smile. "Wouldn't let anyone hurt ya, cowboy. Hope ya know that." 

"My head hurts." Rick mumbled. 

"Yeah, gonna haveta wake Hershal ta look atcha. Merle thumped ya pretty good... got a nice lump on yer head. Just wanna let ya know, I ain't like Merle..." Daryl said. 

"I never thought you were, Daryl." Rick said, softly. 

And, the sound of Rick saying his name sent shivers down Daryl's spine. And, if he hadn't been in love with the sexy cowboy before, those words would certainly have made him fall in love, the fact that Rick believed in him, as a decent human being, not judging him by his brother's actions. Daryl would carry the warm fuzzy feeling he got from those words for a long time, smiling a little every time he thought of them. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

It was hard to believe that less than a week later their safe haven would be gone. Merle had been true to his word. He had gone to Woodbury and took the position left vacant by Philip. And, Merle was filled with rage, wanting revenge. He pumped up the Woodbury military and they headed for the prison. They took truckloads of the dead, and a tank, in a mission to destroy. The fences were torn down, and the dead released. Then the tank went to work on destroying the prison. Merle and his army were defeated in the end, but the prison was lost, and so were lives. 

Maggie lost both her father and sister, flying bullets taking both out. It was devastating for her, but Glenn was there to be her rock. Abraham lost Rosita to one of the dead, who caught the beauty by surprise. Abraham gave her a quick death after she'd had her throat ripped out. And, Andrea took a bullet meant for Shane, saving her lover. Shane paid it forward minutes later, saving Rick's life from Merle, receiving a bullet in the shoulder, giving Merle a gut shot. 

Daryl came along to finish Merle off, showing no mercy after everything Merle had done, putting him out of his misery before he could turn. Daryl and Rick made a makeshift dressing for Shane, and what was left of the group staggered out of the prison, in search of a place they could put down roots again. So, the small group of eight, plus a boy and a baby, set out to find a place they could call home.


	7. Welcome to...

The group came to the edge of a town just before nightfall. They were exhausted and grumpy, especially the baby, who was hungry and in need of a diaper change. And, Shane was in really rough shape, after a day of dealing with his bullet wound, though it had been looked at a couple times by Maggie, who had a little medical knowledge, as well as Carol, who had some knowledge, as well, by means of necessity. It was deemed that he would live.

He was in a lot of pain though, but was being stoic, though it was easy to tell he was ready to collapse. They headed for the first house, clearing the dead out and making it secure. They would spend the night, and search the town in the morning, it was decided. They had gotten lucky. The house was huge, four upstairs bedrooms, and two down, plenty of places to sleep, lots of beds, and a couple sofas, plus more space in the basement, that nobody really wanted. 

As they searched the house, a supply of bottled water was found and some canned goods. They found a first aid kit, and Maggie and Carol patched up Shane's shoulder, finding that the bullet had gone through, and done only minor damage, no bones or arteries to worry about. He would heal. All he could be offered from the kit for pain was aspirin though. But some Tylenol was found in another room, slightly better. 

Carl had wandered into a bathroom, finding a clean towel, turning it into a fresh diaper for Judith, with the help of a couple safety pins, found in a sewing box. She was soon enscounced in a pretty pink towel diaper. He found an old box of cereal in the kitchen cabinets. It was stale, but Judith seemed happy enough with it, and was satisfied. Carl giving her small sips of water from a bottle, and she drifted off to sleep, so he put her down on a bed. 

Rick smiled at the pink makeshift diaper, impressed at his son's ingenuity, giving the boy a quick hug, and telling him to get himself something to eat. The group sat down to enjoy some cans of beans, ravioli, and weenies, drinking bottled water, before finding places to sleep, with different people taking turns keeping watch. And, they made it through their first night 

The next morning the group set out to check over the town, leaving Carl with Judith, and the injured Shane. A couple hours later they returned with supplies and three new people in the group, a nerdy chubby guy, a tough-acting young woman and a priest. Rick explained to his son that they had found them hiding out in a church, with a big truck outside, about half filled with canned pastas. 

The girl said the truck had belonged to her father, and was loaded for delivery when the world went to hell. She had been at the police station when it started. By the time she made it home, it had been overwhelmed by the dead. Her family was gone. So, she grabbed the truck, and decided to head for the church. 

She had come across Eugene, the chunky one, along the way. He had been trying to escape several of the dead, screaming in horror. She had pulled the truck to a stop, stepping out and shooting the creatures, rescuing the man, who would be eternally grateful to her. They had made it to the church. Father Gabriel, the priest, had the foresight to board up all the windows, and the doors were solid. The church had been on the outskirts of town, and for some reason, the other residents hadn't thought of it as a safe haven, unfortunately. 

So, these three were the only people left in the town, and they'd stuck close to the church, living off the canned goods in the truck and gallons of water stored in the church basement for emergencies. The collection for emergency goods had only gotten started before the world ended. 

When Rick's group showed up, they were so delighted to see humans again, that they'd gone with them happily. Finally, they had someone to lead them, someone with a plan, other than just staying locked in a church trying to stay alive. These people were survivors, and they would teach them how to be the same. 

"We found some diapers for Judith, Carl." Rick said, with a smile. 

"Yeah." Carl shrugged, Judith sleeping peacefully in his arms, in another pink towel-diaper. 

"We cleared out all the walkers, but figured we'd spend another night in this house. We'll rest up a bit. Maybe we can turn this town into a haven... build a fence around it... secure it. It can be our home... our new home." Rick explained. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Then, Eugene spoke up. "I think I could be a lot of help in some ways. I am an intelligent guy, know a lot of shit, so to speak." 

Eugene made sure everyone was listening before he continued. "Well, we have a hardware store as well as some other stores that would have what I need. I think we can pick out several houses that are close together for us to live in, and I can rig them up to solar energy, after I build all the panels. Then, we can have some electricity. We can also get some generators going as extra sources of energy." 

"I have the knowledge and it should be put to some good use." Eugene continued. "So, while the rest of you, work on providing the fortress for protection, I'll work on giving us some conveniences to live confortably. I may need you to help with some of the physical labor, but I will supply the brainwork needed, and make my own contribution, if you will allow me to do so." 

"Thank you, Eugene. We would be most grateful to you for that." Rick said. "Now, let's fix up a meal, then get some rest in." 

Tara's father's truck provided the meals. Everyone enjoyed plates of pasta and bottles of water, and Carl changed Judith into a regular diaper. Shane's dressing was also changed, before everone laid down to get some rest, except for the ones standing watch. Later, there was another similar meal, before everyone went to sleep for the night, except for the ones taking watch. 

That night Abraham decided to take first watch, and Glenn and Maggie would take the second. Maggie needed to occupy her time, so she didn't brood on the loss of her father and sister. Abraham was feeling pretty much the same about Rosita. He would definitely miss her, but he knew he hadn't been in love with her. They just filled a space in each other. It wasn't like Maggie's loss of family, but it was a loss. 

Glenn and Maggie took one of the bedrooms downstairs. Abraham would wake them, for their half of the watch. Abraham could then have the room for his rest. Shane got the other room downstairs, because everyone decided it would be easier on him. 

Everyone else was upstairs. Carol shared a room with Tara, and Daryl settled into another. Carl took Judith with him, leaving a room for Rick and Michonne. Rick and Michonne looked at each other and smiled, knowing they wanted to be together, just as everyone else knew it, but the only thing they planned on doing was sleeping in each others arms, and that would be enough. 

There were two sofas downstairs for Eugene and Father Gabriel. They didn't complain. They'd slept on the floor at the church, letting Tara have the cot. And, Tara was ok with sharing a bed with Carol. It was a step up, she felt.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Several weeks later, the town was definitely secure. The men had wrapped the town in wire, securing it to trees, at just about solar plexus level. It stopped the dead, or cut through them when they put too much pressure on it, and the bodies were dispatched later. The dead just straggled in randomly, only a few so far, but the wire was only a temporary fix. 

They were building a wall, about fifteen feet inside the wire. They built panels first; eight feet in height, attached to poles on each end with metal strapping. They dug holes, poured concrete and set the panels. It was slow laborious work, but nobody complained. Everyone put in a hard days work, and got a good night's sleep. 

Shane did a lot of watch duty, as he was healing, as did Carl, who had to do a lot of arguing with his father, before he was given that responsibility. 

The women had also been hard at work, cleaning out the houses they had selected to live in, and stocking them with supplies, and burning the dead. They had found gardening tools and seeds in the Wal-Mart super center, and got busy planning the garden, in the back yard of one of the large houses they'd chosen for storage, that nobody would be living in. 

Carl had mostly been stuck with babysitting duties of Judith, and Shane helped out, since he couldn't do much else to help yet. 

Eugene had also been busy, finding some solar panels, and building more, adapting the houses to run on solar energy, as well as hooking up a water system through the old pumping station. Most of the houses had their water turned off at the street, except the three the group would be using. Then, with a combination of batteries and solar power combinations, he got the houses up and running. They now had water and electricity 

The first water that came through was awful looking, but cleared up after about thirty minutes. There was no hot water yet, but Eugene was going to work on that. He felt tankless water heaters were the way to go, less waste, but he would have to convert them to solar energy. Between the hardware store and the Wal-Mart, he had all the supplies he needed, for the three homes. And, nobody was complaining about no hot water yet, just happy to be able to shower, though they did heat water to bathe Judith, using a fireplace. 

Rick and Michonne had sat up house with the kids in a large five bedroom house, which featured a lovely wood-burning fireplace in the living room. The master suite was on the first floor of the two story building, with a nursery next door, and there were four bedrooms upstairs, as well as a bath. Carl took one bedroom, Carol and Tara took two others, and Daryl claimed the last. The house was certainly full, but everyone seemed happy with the arrangement. 

Glenn and Maggie picked a cute little two bedroom bungalow, where Shane took the extra bedroom, at the moment. Abraham had picked up Father Gabriel and Eugene as housemates in a decent three bedroom house. 

A few weeks later, and all three houses were up and running, including hot water. Showers were a wonderful experience, fully enjoyed. And, gas stoves were hooked up to propane tanks, so cooking was possible, somewhere other than the fireplace, though it had had it's charm, as well. 

The fence, on the other hand, was a much longer project, but a total necessity. They had about half the town surrounded by it now, and continued working on it. It should be done in a couple months, including an entrance gate. It was all in the plans Abraham had drawn up. He had been the owner of a construction company in his previous life, as well as having military experince. 

Everything was coming together and they were a happy little community, then... life just had to throw them a curve ball.


	8. Knock Knock

Rick sat on the porch in a rocking chair, with his daughter, Judith, as the sun was getting ready to go down. His daughter had fallen asleep, which was ok, just a short nap before dinner, which would be ready in about an hour. 

He was happy Carol and Daryl were living with the family. Carol was fixing the dinner. Daryl had killed a pig this morning. Of course, the community shared everything, and they'd be congregating at the Grimes house, as usual, for most meals. Carol was a hell of a cook, making Rick glad he worked so hard all day, so all that food didn't ruin his trim figure. Michonne would stop calling him sexy, if that happened. 

Man, that was one hot woman, and thinking about her was stirring up some things in him, making his jeans feel snug for another reason. He got up and carried his daughter inside to the nursery, laying her in her crib.The smells from the kitchen made his mouth water, Carol's roast smelling up the whole house. 

Nobody would be able to tell none of those vegetables had come from a garden. The ones in the garden wouldn't be ready for a while yet. Carol had found giant cans of potatoes and carrots, while the onions had been growing wild. Canned goods and spices were things that seemed to last forever. The house was already stocked with both, as well as many essentials. 

And, Carol made weekly shopping trips to the stores, picking up things she felt was needed, walking to and from her destinations, in a surreal version of a shopping trip, a shopping cart from the Wal-Mart, that she kept on the back porch. Of course, the knife in her belt and the gun in the back waistband of her pants ruined the image a little, but it was still a nice image none-the-less. 

After laying Judith in her crib, Rick went back outside to watch the sun set. A few minutes later, Michonne wandered out, settling in his lap, grinning and lifting an eyebrow, as she felt his arousal. 

"Been thinking about me?" she asked, softly. 

"Who else?" 

"Oh, I don't know... Abraham still flirts with you like crazy, and Daryl is a total lovesick puppy. I actually feel a bit sorry for Daryl. It's so obvious he's in love with you that I feel guilty having you all to myself." Michonne said. 

"I know. I love Daryl like a brother, but he wants more. I just am not the one to give it to him. Wish he'd take a shine to Carol. That woman loves him." 

"Yeah. That horn dog, Abraham, even tried to put the moves on her, and she shut him down. That is a man I don't understand. He's been after your ass since he met you, even though he had a good thing with Rosita, and he hit on Carol, when everyone knows she's true blue for Daryl. And, I understand Eugene is in worship stage over the red-headed military man; so much so that he came to an arrangement with him. That poor virgin has been performing some pretty personal oral exams for his hero. And, Red says he's pretty damn good at it too, goes after him like he's starving, and sucks him dry." Michonne chuckled as Rick made a face. 

"That's an image I didn't need in my head." He groaned. 

"I'm sure that's why Abe told me, figured I'd tell you. Maybe give you some ideas." 

"Well, he was certainly wrong about that." Rick growled. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your little problem, later." Michonne said. 

"Little...?" Rick objected. 

"Maybe not so little..." Michonne relented.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

The sun was hot as hell, already, and it was only ten in the morning. They weren't going to be able to work all day in the heat, and Rick figured they'd head in soon, get out of it. He and Abe were setting another panel in place, solid in the concrete they'd mixed, strapping the panels together, once they were sure they were straight. They stood back to survey their work, taking big drinks of water from their bottles, before heading back to the truck for another panel. 

Glenn had stayed back in town, building panels with Daryl, who really hated this work, but was doing it anyway, because of Rick. He only hunted a couple days a week, helping with the fence the rest of the time. Abe and Rick were reaching into the truck bed for another panel, when Rick heard something, pausing to listen, as it got louder, realising what he was hearing... engines... vehicles approaching...at a distance. 

"Abe, you hear that?" 

"Yeah, sounds like company, more than one vehicle, by the sounds of it." Abe replied. 

"Better head back to town, warn everybody. We can hope they aren't hostile, just folks looking for a place to land. We certainly don't have the numbers for a big fight, though we'd put up one, if we have to." 

"Don't you worry, gorgeous. I'll watch out for your hot little ass." Abe grinned at Rick, who glared at him, unable to help himself where Rick was concerned. 

They jumped in the truck, hauling ass back to town, getting everyone gathered at the Grimes house, just in time, as the caravan of vehicles came roaring up the road into town, having cut the wire, Rick assumed. Rick headed outside with his group behind him, except Carl and Judith, who Rick ordered to stay inside, as people began to alight from the vehicles, machine guns in hand. Rick had a feeling this wasn't going to go well, but didn't draw his weapon. He knew he couldn't compete with the arsenal present, among a virtual army. He was going to have to try to negotiate. 

Then, the doors of the van at the front of the caravan began to open. Rick didn't notice who else got out of the van, his attention on the man unfolding himself from the passenger seat, stepping out into the hot sun in a black leather jacket, with a barbed-wire-wrapped baseball bat slung over his shoulder. He strolled right up to Rick's front porch, fixing Rick with an intense stare, looking him up and down, making him decidedly unconfortable, before giving him a wolfish grin. 

"Holy fuck, if you aren't just the prettiest Georgia peach I ever saw. Where in the hell have you been hiding, cause I know it wasn't here?" the man said, waiting for a response..."Oh, I'm Negan, by the way..." 

Negan waited for a response from the beautiful man in front of him, but was only favored with a scowl from those succulent lips. He wondered, idly, just how sweet they'd taste, sure he wouldn't find out anytime soon, from the look the man was throwing his way. Maybe he should just tell him how sexy that scowl actually was. 

Finally, "I can tell from all the construction going on, you just started fixing this town up. That wire was clever shit. Sorry, I had to cut the damn thing. You'll have to fix it for our future visits, until you finish the fence, anyway. Don't want all those dead fucks getting in this homey little place, do we?" Negan grinned again, standing there, waiting for someone to say something. 

"Who the hell are you?" Rick growled, deciding to speak. 

"Yes, he speaks." Negan leaned back in dramatic fashion, pleased that it had been the beauty who spoke, and hearing his voice made Negan want to purr, that southern honey drawl with just a hint of gravel... sure was a perfect fit, and sent shivers of pleasure coursing through his body. "You must be the leader of this group, Sunshine." Negan grinned. "And, how about an introduction?" 

"Rick Grimes." 

"Rick...?" Negan seemed to savor the name on his tongue, letting it sit for a minute. "Rick, Rick, Rick... pretty, pretty, Rick..." 

"What do you want?" Rick interrupted the man's chant, annoyed. 

Negan frowned, not used to being interrupted, but he fixed his intense gaze on the beauty in front of him. Damn, but he was something! Those eyes were truly mesmerizing, and those lips were made for fantasies, and those long silky curls, that he'd love to run his fingers through... or..., and he was already imagining that body... Negan shook his head. Business first. 

"We are here, Doll, to give you your future plans." Negan's grin was back in place. "You belong to Negan now, understand. You look like a pretty piss-poor group, kind of small, hardly worth my time, but I just have a feeling... this could be a community of some worth in the future, and I will be the one in charge of it. It will be awful productive for me." 

Negan stopped to make sure the group was listening, before he continued. "My group is gonna go through this little town here, pick up a few things we need... or whatever. And, we will be coming back, for pick-ups every two weeks. We, for our part, will keep your town safe. Do we have an understanding?" He addressed the whole group, but his eyes were glued to Rick. 

Rick gritted his teeth. He was pissed, but there wasn't much he or his group could do to stop this group from taking their stuff right now. They would have a plan in place next time. These assholes would only take from them once. 

"Well, looks like we have an understanding." Negan grinned. "Rick, why don't you have a seat here on the porch with me, while your group escorts some of my people around your lovely town. We can get to know each other better, while we wait." 

"No thanks. I'll just..." 

"Sunshine, that was not a request." Negan snapped. "Sit your ass down!" 

Negan waited until Rick walked over and sat in the rocking chair, then motioned for some of his people to take Rick's group with them, leaving the rest to stay back, keeping gaurd for their leader. 

Rick nodded to his reluctant group, to obey this psycho, for now. "I'll be fine. Just show them the town. Go ahead." 

They obeyed, reluctantly, never wanting to leave their leader unprotected for any reason, worried for his safety. 

"Finally!" Negan walked up on the porch, sitting in a chair close to Rick, causing the lovely man to stiffen. 

"Don't be scared. I don't want to hurt you, baby." Negan smiled at Rick. 

"I have a name." Rick gritted through his teeth. 

"You don't like being called baby?" Negan asked, softly. 

"Not by you." 

"Too bad. I like calling you that. Tell me, darling, who is it here that you like to hear call you baby?" Negan asked, smiling. 

"I am not having this conversation with you." Rick growled. 

"Come on, baby. Don't be mad. I just want to know who my competition is, that's all." 

Rick's head jerked up, his brilliant blues connecting with Negan's intense hazel. "What in the hell are you trying to pull? Competition? That would imply that you have some kind of interest in me that is highly inappropriate, and I want to shut that shit down, right now." 

Negan laughed. "Those are usually my words, Rick. I am usually shutting shit down. But, you are right. I most definitely do have an interest in you, but I don't think it is inappropriate in the least. Do you ever look in the mirror, I mean really look? You are fucking gorgeous, and hot as shit, smoking! So, I know I have competition. I could probably have a lot of it... but I figure you are just not that type. You're loyal to your lover. That's a good thing. I respect that." 

"Then, you know there is no contest. I don't intend to have any kind of relationship with you." Rick said. 

"That's too bad, baby, because I always get what I want. You are something I want. And, seeing as how I own this group now, I think I'll be getting what I want." 

"Like hell!" Rick hissed. "You don't get me. You can fucking go to hell!" 

Negan laughed so hard he couldn't speak for a minute, and Rick just glared at him, causing a few more chuckles. "Sorry, baby, but that glare of yours is sexy as hell. You sure are a fiesty one. I like that. You are going to be worth my time, I can tell. More than just a lovely face and body. You have a brain. And, that passion in you... yeah, you are going to be mine." 

Rick looked away, refusing to say anything else to this madman, his fists and jaw clenched, in silent fury. 

Rick stayed silent, no matter what Negan said, to try and draw him into conversation. Negan did get a response though, when he reached out to touch Rick. 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Rick hissed, causing the hand to drop away from him, and he went back to the silent treatment. 

Rick couldn't see the smile on Negan's lips, and would have only been more irritated if he had. But, Negan had plans for this delicious man. This one was his. He just didn't know it, yet.


	9. Changing Times

Rick watched the parade of shopping carts as they trailed into the Grimes' front yard, surprised that they weren't overflowing, more surprised that Negan seemed satisfied with them.

"Rick, you look surprised." Negan chuckled. "I told you we'd just be getting some stuff. I don't intend to take everything you have. This place isn't ready yet. Once that fence is up and the place is truly secure, we'll give it a more thorough go though. Then, you all can have a real reason to be pissed off, though you should be thankful we decided to save this piss-ant place for you." Negan rose to his feet, prompting Rick to do the same, believing he was no longer under any restrictions. 

"Ok, load up the stuff." Negan watched as the collected things were loaded into the vehicles. Then, he stepped down off the porch, a big grin on his face as he turned to Rick. "Now, we can take our leave of this homey little place..." Negan paused. "But, I just have one more thing I need. Simon, Dwight...Why don't you help Mr Grimes with getting into the van..." 

Rick gasped in shock. "What the fuck is going on?" 

"Oh, did I neglect to tell you, Sunshine... no, I don't think I did. I told you... told all of you... I now own this group. Well, I'm just taking one of my possessions with me. The Sanctuary will be your new home. I think you'll like it there... because yours truly will be there... and I know you are dying to get to know me better..." 

"You bastard!" Rick hissed. "I am not going anywhere with you." 

"Sorry, darling, you don't get a vote. My word is law now. And, I don't think you are in any position to do anything about it. Your new home will be the Sanctuary. So, don't do anything stupid and make me react badly." 

"Go fuck yourself!" Rick snapped. 

"Interesting choice of words... but I think I'll pass. I have lovelier ways to get off than that, Sunshine. Now, you can come along peacefully, or you can be assisted. It's your choice." Negan replied. 

Suddenly, Rick's people were coming up around him, forming a circle of protection around their leader. Negan couldn't help being impressed, but it changed nothing. Nobody was going to stop him from taking the beauty with him. Rick was going to the Sanctuary, even if Negan had to take out every member of this group. He would not be denied. 

"Rick ain't going nowhere. You can leave now, prick." Daryl huffed. 

"You stupid redneck." Negan sneered. 

"He's right." Shane spoke up. "You aren't taking Rick, anywhere." 

"Really?" Negan shook his head. "Do any of you know what you are doing? My people can take you all out in seconds. Is one man worth that?" 

"This man is." Abraham responded. "This is our leader. We would gladly die for him. Like the man says, you ain't taking him." 

"Holy shit, Sunshine, I do have competition..." Negan laughed. "But, I am a confident man, and not afraid of a little fight, especially when I know the ending, and the prize is worth the effort." 

"You don't know shit!" Michonne spat, her hand clasped in Rick's. 

"And, yet one more. Damn, darling, you are a busy man. Are you really that good. You fucking them all? That would be a huge disappointment to me, if you were, shattering my image of you." 

Negan wasn't smiling anymore. That worried Rick. The man really looked dangerous, now. But, Rick couldn't back down. "I don't need to explain myself to you..." Rick said. 

"You sure as fuck do, Sunshine." Negan growled. "You are mine, now. I can understand you'd have a lover... beautiful man like yourself would never be alone... I understand that. But, I won't have you acting like a whore. That is bad for my image..." 

"I do not belong to you. Nobody fucking owns me! And, these people are my family, by choice if not by blood. We die for each other. That is our code." Rick said." And, it is none of your fucking business who I am fucking!" 

Negan looked ready to explode, he was so fucking furious. Nobody had ever dared talk to him the way Rick was. He motioned to his people, and six of them stepped forward, guns aimed at members of Rick's group, Abraham, Daryl, Shane, Glenn, Eugene and Michonne. Rick stared at Negan in disbelief. 

"Now, Rick, let's start this conversation over. Just part those pretty lips of yours again and defy me. Every word you utter will equal a bullet and every bullet is a head shot, but after six it won't matter, because they will all die." The words hit Rick like bullets, striking him hard, making him flinch. 

Negan waited, and was a little disappointed by the silence. He really wanted to kill someone, now. "Ok," he finally spoke into the silence. "You are finally taking me seriously. I want you to move away from those losers, sweetheart, and bring that sweet little ass down here where it belongs." 

Before Rick could respond, the door behind him burst open, and Carl appeared, holding Judith in one hand, and a gun in the other, his gun pointed at Negan's head. "You aren't taking my dad!" He yelled. 

"Oh God, No. Carl." Rick cried. 

"Holy shit! What do we have here?" Negan exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you had kids, darling, a little mini-Rick and a gorgeous princess. You are full of surprises, Sunshine, I must say. And, which of these lovely ladies is the mother, I have to ask?" 

"My mom is dead asshole!" Carl yelled. "And, you will be too, if you try to take my dad." 

"Carl. ..? I would never want to break up a family." Negan fixed the boy, that he figured as thirteen, with a grin. He was gutsy, like his father. "Sorry about your mom, kid. This is a rough world now, shows no mercy, unlike myself. But, you might want to put that gun down, before my people have to kill a bunch of yours." 

Carl looked around, noting all the guns pointed at his friends, and came to an understanding of how dire the situation was. He lowered the gun, after a moment. 

"Ok, now that everything has calmed down... " Negan said. "As I said, ---Carl---, I don't want to break up your family. You and your sister will come along with your father, of course. You go grab some essentials for her, why don't you. Give her to your father, while you do that. Don't want him getting any crazy ideas, do we?" 

Carl looked at Negan, then his father, silently apologizing, before dropping the gun. Then he walked over, handing Judith off to his father. 

Rick clasped the baby to his chest, hugging her close, knowing he had lost the fight with Negan. His children were his heart and now Negan knew about them. He didn't blame Carl though. The boy had only wanted to keep his father from being taken away from him again. The boy had been through so much loss, he couldn't be blamed for his reaction. But, Rick wanted to kill the madman who thought he owned people, thought he owned Rick. Rick had had enough of that shit with Phillip. 

"You aren't taking my children." Rick glared at Negan. 

"Ahhh, pretty, pretty, Rick... " Negan grinned. "You don't seem to understand. Those children belong to me, now, just as you do. I think we'll make a lovely family. I always wanted kids, and none of my wives have given me any yet. So, you just gave me the perfect gift. This is just like Christmas, and you are the gift that just keeps giving. Now, I have a family. Thank you so much..." Negan looked at Carl. "Now, go on, son. Get the shit for your sister. We are going home, Now."  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

In the end, Rick hadn't been able to help putting up a struggle, when Negan wanted to separate him from his kids. Negan had given Judith to Carl, instructing him to go with one of his men. When Rick put up a fight over the separation from his kids, he was restrained, bound hand and foot, locked into a seatbelt in the van. When Negan tried to slide into the seat, and put an arm around him, he lunged at him, going for his throat with his teeth, even though he was restrained, causing Negan to back off. 

Abraham, who was watching, cracked a smile. That asshole was going to have his hands full with the fiesty little cowboy. He wasn't going to get Rick into his bed anytime in the near future, in fact, Abe didn't think it would ever happen. Hell, he had more of a chance than that jerk, and he hadn't accomplished the feat yet, nor had Daryl or Shane. 

Rick was certainly a force to be reckoned with, and it didn't matter how much anyone wanted him, and it was impossible not to want him, that combination of beauty, sensuality, and spirit just drew people to him like magnets. But, the poor guy was at a loss to understand his attractiveness, frustrated that people wouldn't just leave him alone. 

It didn't get any better at the Sanctuary. Rick put up a fight, when Negan tried to get close to him, cursing and threatenimg to rip his throat out if he touched him, causing the man to back off. Rick had no intention of letting anyone get intimate with him against his will. 

Negan decided to punish Rick, by separating him from his children, and Rick lost it. Finally, the doctor was called to sedate him, just to calm him down. Negan realized he was going to have to put some work in on the beauty, and he would do it, because he was going to claim him, just not anytime soon. He had to tame him first. He was certainly a prize worth taking the effort for. All that wild passion would make for a hell of a lover, as soon as Negan found the right persuasion to convince Rick it would be best if he cooperated. And, he felt it would be his children, that would be the persuasion tools.


	10. Life in the After

Rick tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. In fact, his whole body felt heavy, too heavy. He couldn't get it to obey his commands, commands that he found almost impossible to make into coherent thoughts. He finally got his mind to form a full thought and kept repeating it over and over, 'open your eyes,' until his eyelids fluttered open, and he was no longer blind. It took a minute to adjust, then he could see color, what should have been white, but had long ago faded to cream or beige, he wasn't really sure, but it let him know his eyes were working. His eyes moved around the room, shades of brown, no imagination, boring decorator. But he had more important things to worry about than the decorations.

He was in a bed, but not at home. He didn't know where he was. He tried to move, realizing his wrists had been secured to the bed, and anger filled his mind, bringing him up to speed, quickly. He was at the Sanctuary. He and his children had been kidnapped by that bastard who thought he owned them. He remembered being held down and the sharp prick of the needle sliding into his arm, before the fade to black. He had been sedated. Wasn't the sedation enough of a hindrance without tying him to the bed? 

Rick wanted to violently hurt someone, like that asshole, 'Negan.' He felt a red-hot burning passion to destroy the creature that thought he owned him. Negan was going to be in for a surprise if he thought he would just fall in line. Rick would bring that bastard to his knees! Rick was surprised by the violence of his thoughts. He had never even felt this way when he killed Phillip. This, 'Negan,' just made him feel such intense hatred, that he could only lie and stew in.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Currently, the man who was causing this storm of emotions in Rick, had no idea of the brewing shitstorm. He had taken Carl and his sister to a room where they could freshen up. Carl had changed his sister and cleaned her up, and she was a little less cranky. Then, Negan made use of some of the supplies taken from that town where he'd found the lovely Mr Grimes, heating up some ravioli for the children. Carl fed his sister, and cleaned her up again, and she had drifted off to sleep. Negan showed Carl a bedroom where there was a crib, and Carl laid her down to nap. 

Then, Carl got a tour of the Sanctuary. The boy had calmed down to a reasonable level, though he was still angry over the situation he was in, but even more upset about his father. Negan wanted some insight into the beautiful man that was the father of this spirited teenager. 

Negan had never wanted so much... and it was more than Rick's beauty or hot body, though that was part of it. There was something about the man that made Negan ache with need, wanting to wrap himself around him like a snake, or crawl inside his skin and just live there. He wanted to own Rick Grimes, truly own him, body and soul, know that the man belonged to him, in a way that he could never belong to anyone else. And, he would make it happen, no matter what he had to do. God, how Rick made him want...  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan's chat with Carl had given him some history on Rick, but not the insight he needed to make Rick his. He had been right about the possibility of a lot of competition though, Rick having many admirers. But, Rick was apparently loyal to the ferocious warrior queen, Michonne. Carl had told him of how his father had only recently reunited with his family, having been a literal prisoner of someone who called himself The Governor, but whom Rick had referred to as Phillip. Rick had killed the man when he showed up again trying to reclaim him. 

Carl had told him about the others, too, that Rick had refused; including an 'Uncle Shane,' a family friend who looked after them while his father was missing, but wanted a closer relationship with Rick. But, Rick was only interested in Michonne. Negan made note of his true competition, knowing he needed to break that bond. He didn't want Rick attached to anyone but himself.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan went to see the man that was fucking his head up so badly, sure the sedative had worn off, and hopeful that Rick had calmed down enough to listen to reason by now. He was right that the sedative had worn off, but wrong in thinking Rick had calmed down. The minute he entered the room, Rick hit him with both barrels, right in the eardrums, cursing and threatenimg him with immediate death as soon as he was released him from his bonds. 

Negan let him rant a few minutes, before he walked over to the bed, dodging a kick aimed at his face when he leaned down, finally sitting on those bothersome legs, and clapping a hand over the mouth, to muffle the man a moment, so he could speak. 

"Ok, beautiful, let me give you a dose of reality. If you insist on acting like a madman, I will sedate you again. And, I will keep doing it until you calm your ass down. If you want me to raise your kids while you play Sleeping Beauty, just keep up the shit. You got that, Sunshine?" Rick glared at him, but Negan knew he'd understood the threat, so he released his mouth. 

"Get the fuck off me!" Rick snarled. 

Negan let Rick have his way, for now, standing up and moving away from the bed, but watching Rick closely. Even in a rage, the man was still beautiful, and so fucking hot. And, if that passion could be pushed in another direction, ohhh the possibilities. The man was obviously a sensual creature, and the thought of Rick under him caused Negan's body to react with a rush of delight. God, how he wanted...! If he could just touch him... run his hands over him... but it was clear Rick wasn't having it. 

"Are you going to behave, Rick?" Negan asked. 

"I will kill you." Rick replied. "Keep that in mind, when you think how much you want me. I am your death!" The promise in Rick's crystal-blue eyes made Negan ache, bringing to mind waterfalls and ocean tides, that could not rival the beauty of those eyes, and he was desperate to change Rick's feelings about him. 

"I own you, Rick, and there will come a time when you know and admit that. Your threats won't change the way I feel about you. I realize you are dangerous, about as dangerous as me, I reckon. That's what makes you worth it. We were meant to be and you will come to understand that. 

"You can remember those thoughts when I kill you." 

"I don't regret you, Sunshine," Negan replied. "even if it's the death of me. At least I lived before I die. Now, a couple of my men are going to come in, to release you. You can use the shower and toilet. Then, you can eat. If you behave, you might get to see your kids. But, if you fight, you will be subdued and sedated again. Your choice. But, if you fuck up, who knows when or if you'll get the chance again..." Negan walked out of the room, having the last word. 

But, he needed to get his emotions under control. He wanted to touch Rick desperately...just touch him. But, Rick wasn't in a place for that to happen yet. 

But, Rick didn't behave. He fought Negan's men and was sedated again. It made Rick realize he'd have to choose his battles, choosing to spend time with Negan instead of dreamland. But, he refused to speak to the man or interact with him in any way, not even acknowledging his presence, though Negan came every day, trying to engage him in conversation, get any kind of response from him. 

This went on for two weeks, then one day..."I want to see my children. " 

"Ahhh, so you can speak, though you've chosen not to do so to me for two fucking weeks, Rick!" Negan said. "And, I gave you a chance to see your kids, but you acted like an ass and blew it." 

"What the fuck are you talking about. You said if I behaved. I have been on my best behavior for two damn weeks. I want to see them now!" Rick growled. 

"That was a one time deal, Rick. The deal was revoked with your incident. A new deal has to be made." 

"What kind of deal?" Rick gritted. 

"Nothing too difficult," Negan explained. "You just need to treat me like a fucking human being, Rick. I have not been the asshole here. I've taken good care of your kids, while you've treated me like shit. So, that's the deal. Stop treating me like shit, and I'll let you see your kids." 

"Ok" Rick conceded, knowing he had no choice. But, this bastard was going to pay for this. He would make sure of it. 

"Great. Let's start with breakfast together. Let's get to know each other." Negan grinned, happily sending his men off to get breakfast for two. 

Rick was surprised when he realized that breakfast was over. He had given Negan a bit of information about his life, begrudgingly, not telling the complete truth, and ghosting over some details he preferred not to think about. 

Negan let him get away with it, having gotten most of the information from Carl earlier, and able to fill in the blanks of what Rick left out at other times, knowing Rick was downplaying all the information about the amount of people wanting relationships with him, and his high desirability. For some reason, Rick wanted to downplay his attractiveness, which was impossible, when it was so totally in your face. The man was breathtaking. Why did he think he could hide the fact? 

Negan drank the last of his coffee, moving back from the small table, he'd had set up in the room, so the two of them could share breakfast. "Let's get this show on the road, Sunshine... unless you wanna spend another day in your room?" He couldn't help but grin when Rick glared at him. Rick didn't know just how sexy that glare was, and Negan wasn't going to share that little secret, preferring to continue enjoying it. The beauty was just too sexy for his own good. 

Rick was surprised when Negan knocked on a door, before opening it, a nod to manners, Rick wasn't aware he had. Carl had already finished breakfast and fed Judith, who was sitting on a blanket on the floor, playing with a stuffed animal. Rick didn't even make it into the room, before his son had caught him in a hug, but Rick reciprocated, fighting back tears. Finally, Carl released him, pulling him into the room, Rick letting him. 

Then, he saw Judith, and quickly crossed the room to her. He leaned down and scooped her up, hugging her to his chest. She looked at him curiously, then babbled happily, remembering the feel of his arms. Rick could no longer hold back the tears, letting them flow freely down his cheeks, reaching out to pull Carl into a one armed hug, holding his children close. Carl let him cry quietly for a few minutes, getting it out of his system, before he pulled away. 

Negan watched the little emotional scene, thinking how this was his family, as soon as he got Rick on board. "Well, Sunshine, you could have had this all along, if you didn't act like an ass." he snorted, earning a glare from Carl, so much like his father's, without the sexiness, of course. Rick didn't even notice, too caught up in his family. 

"Dad..." Carl tugged at his father's hand to get his attention. 

Rick looked at his son, curious. 

"Let me give you the tour of this place, not the boring version you'd get from him," he waved a hand in Negan's direction. 

Negan had to smile at the way the kid took charge, taking him out of the equation. But, Carl wasn't aware that Negan was very much in the equation, as far as Rick was concerned, Rick being his main focus, having Rick, being the endgame, after all. But, he let the boy take the lead, for now, seeing as to how he could get his father to do anything he wanted, something Negan was envious of, since Rick didn't want to do anything Negan wanted him to do.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

A couple hours later, the tour was coming to an end, having taken so long because Carl had to stop and explain some things to his father about how things were run at the Sanctuary, Carl's fascination with things surprising his father. Carl seemed to have assimilated into the Sanctuary system quite well, not putting up the resistance his father had. 

It wasn't that Carl didn't care about their people. He was just going to make the best of the life he had been given no choice about; and he didn't think it was hell. He wasn't in the same situation as his father, though, so his transition had been smooth, he and his sister being treated well by Negan. And, he had been given free rein to explore and learn about the Sanctuary. A couple of women had taken up the duties of helping care for Judith, letting him be a kid, instead of having all the responsibility for his sister's care, while still able to spend as much time with her as he wanted. 

Negan also spent a lot of time with the little girl, so she was familiar and confortable with him. Carl had gotten used to the man, as well, and wasn't antagonistic toward him any longer. He saw Negan as a strong leader, for a community that needed one, and the system he had in place worked. He was willing to give the guy a chance, unlike his father. 

So, as his father took Judith back to her room, Carl was ready to head off. He had enjoyed his visit with his father, but he'd gotten into a routine with his days, learning about his new home, and was eager to continue his education. 

Rick let his son go, with a sad sigh, unable to believe how his son had adjusted to his new life. It seemed Judith had, as well. He was the only one who had any difficulty. But, his situation was different from his children. Negan had made it quite clear what he wanted from him, something Rick wasn't willing to give. 

"Ok, Sunshine, you can put Judith in her crib, now." Negan said. "It's time for her nap. I'll send one of the ladies over to take care of her. " 

"What...?" Rick cried, confused, holding Judith close. 

"The visit is over Rick. It's time for our children to get back to their lives. And, we need to get back to us. We need to get you settled in with me." 

"This is my daughter." Rick growled. "I will take care of her." 

"Rick..., I don't think you understand, yet. I allowed you to visit the children, but it was just a visit. You have to earn these. Your next visit will take much more effort on your part, and any misbehavior will be demerits you'll have to earn back. Now, you did put in some effort today, but I need you fully on board. I want some Negan time. You need to spend some time with me. We need to bond, understand?" Negan grinned. 

"Go to hell!" Rick snapped. "You aren't taking my children away from me." 

"I'm sorry you want to be this way, baby." Negan said. "But, you are going to learn..." Negan went to the door, opening it, nodding to his men in the hall, and two men entered the room. "Put our little angel in her crib, darling." 

Rick realized he had lost, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. It hurt, deep in his chest, to hear the words fall from his own mouth... "Please, don't do this... let me keep my children..." He had been reduced to begging, and it made him feel so small. But, he had no choice. 

"The children belong to me, Rick. I will decide if you are a part of their lives. This morning was supposed to be an incentive for you, so you knew what you could have if I let you. But, everything in your life is dictated by me. You are mine, and if you don't make me happy, your own life will also be miserable. Now, please put Judith in her crib." 

Rick trudged over to the crib, hugging his daughter close for a minute, before finally placing her in the crib. When he turned to face Negan, his defeat was gone, and he glared back at him, in defiance. 

Negan gave him a curious look, before he spoke. "Now, we can spend the day together, but that little act of defiance has earned you some demerits you'll have to correct before you can see our children again... if you get to see them. I'll decide later, if you get any more visits. Now, let's go get you settled in our room..." 

"Forget it. I am not spending any more time with you, if you won't let me be with my children. You can just take me back to my room, and you can stay the hell away from me, unless you want to let me see them. We have no reason to communicate otherwise." Rick responded 

"You think you can dictate to me, Rick? I am the boss here. You have no power. You belong to me. By God, if I say you will spend time with me, that's what the fuck you will do!" 

"Go to hell!" Rick retorted. 

"Damn you, Rick!" Negan exploded. "Take him to my room, boys. Tie his ass down. And, I will send the doctor to sedate him. Let's see how he likes dreamland again." 

"No, you bastard..." Rick yelled, struggling, as he was drug out of the room by Negan's men. 

Negan was furious. He had thought he had Rick under control, when he was so docile this morning. He should have known better. He had started to fantasize, about how gorgeous Rick would look, spread out naked on his bed, waiting for Negan to fuck him senseless. But, the fantasy had been blown to hell, when Rick refused to be his fairy princess, turning into the fucking dragon instead. 

And, as if he didn't have enough problems with that little downspout of temptation, he'd had to deal with Rick's little rebellious group, as well. They had attacked his men, when they had gone for a visit, and had to be punished. Once, his men had gotten them under control, Negan had been informed of this incident. He had ordered a beat-down of all the men, but ordered that no limbs were broken, as they still needed to be able to work. But, all their guns had been confiscated, as well as the redneck's bow. That should cool those jets for a while. 

So, he had been looking forward to some pleasant time with his beauty... but that wasn't going to happen either. He was back to square fucking one with Rick. He wanted to throw a damn tantrum, like a child, who'd had their favorite toy taken away. He was so pissed. When the fuck was he going to get what he wanted? He was going to have to go fuck one of his wives while he fantasized about the beautiful man who wouldn't let him touch him. Could the day get worse? 'Don't answer that' he thought to himself, fuming.


	11. Heart to Break

Negan opened the door and walked in. The lamp had been left on, throwing soft light around the room and casting a halo around the beauty on the bed.

"You break my heart, darling." he said, softly, walking over to the bed, sitting down by the sleeping man. 

This was the only time he could get close to him. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch, running fingers down a stubbled cheek. Just that much made him tremble. He ghosted a finger over those perfect lips, then pulled back, knowing he'd lose control if he continued. 

Rick thought him such a monster, though he'd done nothing to be thought of as such. Could a monster have exercised such control as he had. A monster would have already ravaged the beauty, simply taking what they wanted. A monster wouldn't have a heart to break as he did. He wished he could be the monster Rick thought he was. Then he wouldn't hurt so much, wouldn't want so much. And, God, how he wanted! And, what he wanted was laying just inches away, oblivious to the storm raging in the man. 

Oh, Negan knew he had that monster inside him, but so did most people, and he wouldn't apologize for that. It was necessary to live in this world. You did what you had to do. Hell, this beauty could rip you to shreds with his sharp tongue alone. And, he had even coldly killed a man, simply put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger, a man who had once been a friend. So, those angelic looks hid his own little monster rather deceptively. And, Negan was glad he had that inside. It was how he survived in this harsh world. But, he didn't like that monster turned on himself. 

Negan lay down beside Rick, there being plenty of room on the king-size bed. He rolled onto his side, to see the man clearly, and felt the flames start rolling through his body, burning him up inside. He had to do something. He reached down, freeing his hardness from the restraint of his jeans, touching himself softly, pretending it was Rick, giving into his curiosity... wanting... but it wasn't enough. 

He reached over, unbuttoning the shirt, pulling it open, revealing the perfection. Even that scar, cutting into the smooth skin, was perfect, not marring the beauty at all. The puckered skin to the left of the nipple, he ran his fingers over it softly. This was a gunshot wound, he knew, one that could have snuffed out the life of this angel, but had not, thankfully. Negan brought his lips down, kissing the scar, running his tongue over it's ridges, tasting the death in it, the death that had tasted his angel, and came away wanting. 

His lips moved across Rick's skin, savoring the slightly salty taste of the sweat sheen, lips closing over a pebbling nipple, sucking gently, as he stroked himself, easily. His other hand moved to cup Rick between his legs, holding his hand there for a moment, then fingers unfastening the button. He stopped, breathing hard, moving his mouth from the nipple, and his hand off his cock, taking a moment. He knew he shouldn't, that it was wrong, but his hands moved, pulling the jeans down off the hips, until they rested around the knees, Rick's body bared to his gaze. He licked his lips, looking at the large cock nestled between those silky thighs, not the size of his monster, but very nice. 

He slid his hands under Rick's body, cupping the soft tight globes of his wonderful ass, then buried his face in the vee of his thighs, his cheek against a silky thigh, lips pressed against the head of the velvety soft cock. He parted his lips, letting his tongue slide across the head of Rick's cock, tasting him, savoring the slight musk, squeezing the tight globes in his hands, kneading them, as he let his lips slip over the head of Rick's cock, taking it into his mouth, continuing to knead those globes as he suckled Rick, and the cock grew firm on his tongue. Unconscious, the beauty had no control over his body's reactions, and Negan took full advantage, letting his monster out a little, to play. He didn't care. He wasn't hurting the beauty. Rick would never know what had happened, so it was ok. 

Negan let the hard cock slip from his mouth, sliding his hands from under Rick, releasing the perfect globes. He ran his hands over Ricks chest and stomach, enjoying the hard abs, flat stomach, and pebbled buds of his nipples, tweaking them, playfully, bending down to take each into his mouth in turn, sucking gently, nursing them into stiff peaks, before he settled in, nursing at one, and rolling the other in the fingers of one hand, pinching it slightly, as his other hand stroked his own monster. 

It didn't take long, with all his pent-up emotions, his lips releasing the well nursed nipple and moving to the neglected mouth of Rick Grimes, his wet lips covering Ricks, molding them to his own, pressing a hard tongue between them, opening the mouth to his questing tongue, devouring the banquet as he stroked himself to completion, spilling his hot seed over his hand. He stroked out the last twitches, before he abandoned the tasty mouth, pulling away, leaving Ricks mouth slackly open, lips puffy and swollen from the use of them. Negan rested a moment, then went and cleaned himself up. 

He returned to the bedroom to view Rick, who looked so lovely, debauched... and he needed to finish him. The cock was still nice and hard, and he wanted it, wanted to take it, make it his, claim it's essence for himself. He lay down on the bed, sliding his hands under Rick, cupping those perfect globes once more, holding him in place, while his lips closed over the head of the cock. His hands lifted Rick's ass, pushing the cock into his mouth. He used this as a way to pretend Rick was fucking his mouth, as he pushed the cock into his mouth over and over, hearing the soft moans escaping the unconscious man as his orgasm approached, and his gasps, his body jerking with his release, which Negan greedily swallowed, sucking every drop from the body, then licking him clean, carrying a part of Rick inside, feeling a glow at the ownership he felt. 

Later, as he cleaned him carefully and replaced his clothing, he kept smiling, with the knowledge that Rick would never know what had been taken from him, and how calm Negan felt, knowing he could deal with all of Rick's attitude, with his little secret to hold onto, the fact that Rick was already his, though he wasn't aware of it. He left the room, and the unconscious man, smug with his secret knowledge of Rick's body, intimate knowledge. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick woke slowly, used to the routine by now, even if he was pissed that he'd been sedated again. Someone had untied him as he slept. He got up and made his way to the bathroom, using the toilet, then taking a shower, to get clean, as well as wake up. Rick felt a little weird. He didn't know quite what it was, but something felt off. He had a weird taste in his mouth, and rinsed it thoroughly in the shower, to get that taste out, then brushed his teeth as well, feeling a little better after, but not quite right. He didn't understand why he felt slightly off. He wondered if he'd been more heavily medicated than usual, with Negan being so pissed at him the last time. 

Negan thought he was going to break him, but he was wrong. Rick wasn't that damn easy, and Negan would find out the hard way. Rick would make him pay for this. That was a promise he made to himself. He might be in control now, but that wouldn't always be the case, and there would be hell to pay. 

Rick knew someone would bring him a meal soon. It was what always happened, because they apparently knew when he'd wake, and that he would be hungry. He couldn't really say he was being abused, except for being held against his will and not being able to see his children. But, that was enough reason for Rick to want revenge. And, as for Negan thinking he would ever change his mind, that was a joke that he did not find amusing. 

Right on cue, he heard a sharp rap on the door, before it was opened, and two of Negan's men entered, bringing him a meal. He kept his head down until they left, then quietly ate the meal, not caring what it was, or how much thought had gone into its preparation. He just knew that it was the nourishment his body needed to remain funtioning, and he had to be able to function if he ever found a way out of this situation.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

This conversation was not going the way Negan wanted. Carl Grimes was turning out to be every bit as stubborn as his tenacious father, like a fucking dog with a bone, Negan being the goddamn bone. The current discussion was about the aforementioned elder Grimes, and his absence from his children's lives, the bone of contention between Carl and Negan. Carl would not accept Negan's explanations for why his father was not with them. Negan saying Rick was being an ass was not good enough. Carl may have been willing to become a part of the Sanctuary, and he understood that Negan's way of running the place worked, but he didn't accept his reasons for separating the family unit. 

"I am not going to explain it to you, Carl. It is between your father and I. When he changes his attitude, he will be given another chance to be part of the family again." Negan said, getting more irritated. 

Hell, it had only been a few days since Rick saw the children anyway. Why was Carl making such a big deal out of it? The fact that he had stopped by to see Rick, and been shredded by that evil tongue of his, pissing him off, before he came here, hadn't put him in the mood for this conversation either. 

"This family? When you say that, you act like my dad isn't a part of the family. He is. You are not a part of the family. You are not mine or Judith's father, so stop pretending you are. We have a father. And, just because my dad won't do what you want him to, doesn't mean you can punish him by taking his kids away from him." Carl retorted. 

"Carl, you don't know what you are talking about. This is a matter for adults. You'll understand when you grow up..." 

"You're the one that doesn't understand!" Carl yelled. "My dad doesn't want to be with you. I'm not stupid. You want him just like everybody wants him. But, nobody did what you did. You are keeping him a prisoner..." Carl trailed off... "what are you trying to do with my dad?" 

"Carl, it's about the birds and bees. Your dad should have had this conversation with you quite some time ago..." Negan replied. 

"Birds and bees? That's bullshit!" Carl interrupted. "That's how babies are made. This isn't the same. I'm not a little kid. I know that boys like boys sometimes, and girls like girls. I don't care. People just like people. But, my dad doesn't like you that way. I don't think he likes you at all. You made him really mad when you made him and us come here, and he won't like you the way you like him, because he likes Michonne that way, just like he liked my mom. I don't mind this place, but I miss home. You should let us all go home, then my dad wouldn't be so upset. Maybe you can work it out and become friends." Carl tried to reason with Negan. 

"You're a good kid, Carl, and I like you, but you just don't understand. Adults do things you'll never understand until you become one. I like your dad in a special way, and I am not going to let him go. He belongs to me, as do you and your sister. I am in charge and decide what happens. So, this discussion is over. You need to go away now, before I become angry and have to punish you, too." Negan growled. 

Carl clamped his lips shut in a frustrated line, glaring at Negan, then left the room, realizing the man wasn't going to give in. 

Negan almost smiled, even in his anger and frustration. He couldn't help but admire the kid's guts. He wasn't afraid to argue a point with Negan, or even try to reason with him. Rick would never do that, never seeing him as anything but the enemy. Rick could never have reasoned with him anyway, if it meant giving him up. Rick wasn't going anywhere. Negan wasn't ever going to let him go. 

Negan walked over to Judith, scooping the little angel up in his arms. She snuggled into him sleepily, as he kissed the top of her head, wishing her father would follow her example, and warm up to him, as well. Eventually, he figured. He would have that man in his arms, one way or another. That one little taste he'd had, a few days ago, had only wet his appetite for more, and he wanted it all, his determination to have the beauty stronger than ever. 

Negan laid the little angel in her crib, watching her snuggle into her blanket, closing her eyes. He didn't understand how Rick could resist this, the opportunity for this, in exchange for spending time with him. Negan didn't think it was an unfair exchange. Hell, he could be extremely charming when he wanted to be, which he definitely did, in regards to the beauty. 

But, Rick wouldn't give him a chance. Negan was going to settle in and wait, continuing to see Rick every day, until he gave in, which he would. He couldn't resist seeing his children forever. Negan knew those kids were the key to getting Rick, and Negan was prepared to wait for it.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan was right. Rick finally caved on the eighth day. 

"Ok, ok, you fucking win." Rick cried, as Negan walked into the room. "I want to see my children, even if it means I have to fucking spend time with you." 

Rick had spent the last week with Michonne and his children in his dreams. He had seen the rest of the family too, but they had been the core of his dreams. He had held Michonne and made love to her in his dreams. He knew that wasn't going to be possible, but seeing his children was. 

So, he had to swallow his pride and do what he had to so he could see them. This wasn't right or fair, what he was being forced to do, but such was life now, and unfortunately he had been turned into a commodity. The strongest ruled the world. And, even good people could be imprisoned; and Rick felt his group was good, not perfect, but good. 

But, they didn't have the numbers, and could be overtaken by other groups, such as the Saviors. And, he could be used. He could never have imagined he'd be dealing with this in his life, but since the world ended, he had suddenly become a hot commodity. He could have laughed at the absurdity of it, but was afraid he'd start crying and never stop. 

God, how he wished he could turn back time, take the world back, stop what had happened, and make his life normal again. He'd had a normal life, had a family. He didn't have to worry about psychos taking him prisoner, or all the men fighting over him. What the fuck had happened to make him the ultimate prize, that everyone was after, and how could he give it away? 

"Well, cowboy, about time you got with the program.But, you need to reel in that fucking attitude shit of yours. I'm the one you need to make happy to earn the privilege of seeing our children." Negan said. 

"They are my children." Rick snapped. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation. You have no right to take my children, but you have no right to keep me prisoner either, and you are. But, you will not refer to them as our children, as if you and I are a couple and are parenting them together, because we aren't." 

"That's exactly what we are, Sunshine. You are mine. The children are mine. Now, I have a shit-load of hot wives, but none of them can compete with you, baby. You are fucking smoking. And, you are mine... all fucking mine..." Negan replied. 

"You are a fucking nut case." Rick retorted. 

"Now, you are just being rude, darling." Negan frowned. There is no need to be so mean and nasty. How can we plan a wedding if you are acting like such an ass?" 

"Wedding...?" Rick was aghast. 

"But, of course, Sunshine. We have to get married... can't live in sin now, can we." 

"You are a fucking psycho. We are not getting married... and you will never touch me, you bastard." Rick yelled. 

Negan lost it. He hadn't meant to let Rick know, ever, but Rick's attitude was too much. 

"I already had you, you little bitch." Negan said, coldly. 

"That's a fucking lie." Rick cried. "I would never let you touch me, you peice of shit!" 

"Oh, you did a lot more than let me, darling. You loved it. You were moaning a fucking symphony when I sucked you off. By the way, your nipples are delicious and so is your mouth... 

"You never..." Rick gasped. 

"And, the scar you have from a gunshot..." Negan waited, but Rick was silent, coming to a realization "...yeah... you were real sweet... even kissed you after I sucked your cock... got a hot mouth on you, sweetheart. I intend for you to return the favor, after we're married, of course. You are going to wrap those sweet hot lips around my monster and suck it dry. But, not, until I've split your ass with it first... I'm taking your ass cherry, first, darling. Yes, our honeymoon is going to be fantastic. You will be my queen, baby, because I always have the best, and you are the best." Negan ended. 

"...while I was unconscious....?" Rick whispered. 

"I had you, baby. And, I'll have you again, whenever I want, because you are mine, and I can do what I want. You are the most beautiful and the sexiest and you are mine... and the whole world can eat their fucking hearts out, because you belong to me." Negan grinned. 

"Go away..." Rick whispered. "Please..." 

"Well, ok, beautiful... but only because you asked so nicely. I'll give you some time. Then, I'll be back. We are going to announce our wedding to the whole fucking place. You will be the most gorgeous bride..." 

Negan closed the door behind him, knowing he had finally broken Rick. Now, all that was left was the wedding, and he could show everyone that he had the best, let them see what he got to fuck. They had been jealous of all his wives before, but now, he had bagged an even bigger prize. Just as he'd told Rick, he always had the best, and Rick was his biggest trophy yet. 


	12. Sunsets and Ashes

Negan was running, frantic to get to Rick, praying it wasn't true. But, even in his denial, he knew... The door slammed back against the wall, as Negan entered the room. The sight that met his eyes stopped him cold. There was so much red, splashes against the walls, a trail to the bed, smears against the cream and dark against the brown. And, his angel was streaked with the crimson color, like a demon. He walked over to the bed, where two of his men were restraining Rick, even though both were also bleeding, from cuts on their hands.

"The doc is coming." One man gasped. "We didn't know...he just lost his shit...slammed his face into the mirror, then grabbed a peice of the broken glass and started slashing himself... It happened so fast... we got the glass away from him, but the damage was done..." the man trailed off. 

"Why..." Negan knelt down by Rick, and the man looked at him, and Negan let out a gasp. God, he'd even managed to stab himself in one eye with the glass, and it was filled with blood, it's brilliant blue obscured in red. 

Rick smiled through broken lips, seeming unaware of the pain. "Am I beautiful, now...? he rasped. "Do you still want me...?" 

"Oh, baby..." Tears streamed down Negan's face, as he admitted to himself that he had caused this. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry... so sorry..." 

The doctor rushed into the room, and a needle slid into Rick's arm, and soon his body was limp and unconscious. 

"Bring him to the med-bay. I'll do what I can, but he's a mess... I'm afraid... there is no way to avoid scars... probably lose the eye, too. But, I can save him. He lost quite a bit of blood, but he'll survive. It sure is a shame, though. He was a real beauty..." 

Negan stood, staring down at the mess. "Take care of him, doc. He has people that need him, kids, a family..." Negan broke down, walking out of the room. ●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Rick walked down a long row of overturned earth, looking at the sprouting seeds. The garden was coming along well. It was huge, but it needed to be. There had been a lot of people added to 'The Community' over the last three years, wandering in a few at a time. There were now twenty-five houses up and running. 

Eugene had gone on scavenging runs, out for days, or even weeks, finding the things he needed to transform those houses, all being equipped with solar energy and tankless water heaters. Fireplaces and wood stoves were being put to use, as well, for the winters, and large stores of wood for them was put up in a storage shed they'd built. 

One of the first people to wander in was a fiesty little black woman, Sasha, with her huge brother, Tyreese, desperate for help, being as the man had been attacked by a walker, what they referred to the dead as, and his arm was pretty chewed up. They hadn't been able to help, but he was given a quiet death, before he turned. 

Abraham had taken a liking to her, helping her with her grief, and they had soon set up house in a nice little bungalow. The couple were now expecting their second child, working fast... and were very happy together. Eugene had been a little unhappy, but he had adjusted. Abe hadn't taken their relationship seriously anyway. It had just been a little fun while it lasted. 

And, Eugene had plenty of work to keep him busy, since a preppy blond had arrived to take Abe's spot in the house, and seemed to be enjoying Eugene's services, as Abe had, and more, actually moving into Eugene's room, letting everyone know they were a couple. Rick wasn't sure about that one. Spencer was too self-involved. He seemed to have chosen Eugene because the poor guy worshipped him like a god. 

Spencer bragged how Eugene was insatiable and would let him do anything he wanted to him. The guy had an ego. But, Rick wasn't going to get into it. Eugene was a grown man and could choose if he wanted to be with the man, and he certainly wasn't complaining about anything. In fact, he walked around smiling all the time, extremely happy to be with Spencer, giggling when Spencer called him his dumpling. They weren't shy about public displays of affection either, Spencer never shy about grabbing Eugene's ass in public, or even some make-out sessions, when Spencer would announce that he was going to take Eugene home and fuck him senseless, causing Eugene to giggle even more. 

A man who called himself Jesus had wandered in two falls ago, a kind of nomad, who had still settled in. He and Daryl had become friends, though they hadn't started out that way. He seemed to irritate the fuck out of the redneck. But, eventually they got past it. Now, they were constant companions, but Rick as well as everyone else knew they were more than that. Daryl had moved out of the house, moving in with Eugene and Spencer when Father Gabriel had moved out. Father Gabriel had not really been too fond of Spencer, but was polite to him for Eugene's sake, and simply moved into the rectory, quietly. Jesus had also quietly moved into the third bedroom of the house a little later. Everyone knew he and Daryl were together, though they never said anything, or showed any public affection, but nobody made a big deal of it. 

Another loner, Morgan, had wandered in, and he and Carol had a push and tug relationship that developed between them. He had moved into Daryl's old room, and he and Rick became instant friends, spending a lot of time together, though Rick was friends with everyone else too. 

There was a widowed woman who had wandered in as well, with two sons. She was a survivor of an abusive relationship, and Carol took her under her wing, until the little bird learned to fly. She was a pretty blond, and her older son became friends with Carl, though the two of them were competing for the affections of a teenage girl, Enid, who had lost her family, lived through the horror of seeing them eaten by walkers. But, she seemed to be adjusting to life at the Community, having kind of adopted Glenn and Maggie. She had moved into the empty room vacated by Shane, when he decided to get his own house, taking up with the widow, Jessie. She and her sons had just recently moved into Shane's new house, a big rambler, with a lot of bedrooms. Rick knew Shane wanted to fill them with more children, and he'd already started, finding out Jessie was pregnant just a few days ago. 

Glenn and Maggie had moved out of their bungalow, as well, needing more room when they'd found out Maggie was pregnant. Their little boy made a good playmate for Judith, as did Abe and Sasha's son. 

Another couple had come in to take over Glenn and Maggie's bungalow, Aaron and Eric. Rick and Aaron had bonded, becoming friends quickly. But, the couple had become best friends with Daryl and Jesus, often spending time together. Aaron was teaching Jesus to cook, and the evenings were often spent, preparing meals. 

Rick turned around ready to head back, smiling when he saw Michonne and Carl walking toward him, Carl trying to contain Judith, as she was determined to run away from him. She was pretty quick for four-year-old, but in the end no match for her brother. The boy was getting so big, Rick thought. He was as tall as him now, and had to shave. Rick smiled at them, Michonne wearing a long flowing dress in the heat, one hand resting on her large belly. She was huge, expecting twins in a couple months. Carl swept a squealing Judith up in his arms, as they approached Rick. 

Rick leaned forward, planting a kiss atop Judith's curly head. She reciprocated by grabbing a hand full of beard and another of his long curls, trying to pull free of her brothers arms. 

It took a few minutes and Michonne's help to free himself from the determined grip of his daughter. He readjusted his eyepatch and ran fingers through his long curls, combing them back into a semblance of order over his shoulders. Judith had managed to remove about a handful of strands from his head, but he had plenty left. His shaggy beard rested on his chest, but he kept it neatly shaped, so he didn't look like a complete wildman. Rick put his arm around Michonne's waist, leaning down, sharing a deep kiss, making Carl groan, and turn away, as Judith giggled. Rick chuckled, at his son's embarrassment, as they headed home, they sun starting to go down behind them, turning the sky into a splash of reds, a beautiful end to a beautiful day...  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

"I don't know what went wrong, Sir... It makes no sense. His heart just stopped. We tried to revive him, but nothing... We used the shock, but his heart wouldn't even bleep. He was so healthy. I just don't understand. He hadn't lost enough blood to cause cardiac arrest. But he just seemed to blink out...and wouldn't start again..." Negan couldn't hear anything else the doctor was saying, his world starting to fade as his legs grew weak, and he felt himself falling...


End file.
